Competition
by ShaylaStar
Summary: This is my best story ever! Its the story about a girl and her adventures with the InuYasha characters. Very good! You will like it, I promise! Read and see how great it really is, oh an don't forget to comment


Competition

**Note to readers: **This fanfiction does not go with the original story line and the characters might be a little off at times. If you care about either of these things, don't read this fanfiction. There are also additional author's notes scattered throughout the story.

Y ou were sitting at your desk trying to study for your mid-term exam and miserably failing. Your little brother, Inuai, was making a lot of noise in his bedroom, which was, unfortunately, right next to yours. You got up and walked out of your room and into his. You saw him playing with his best friend, Tanoshimi.

"Can't you play at Tanoshimi's house?" You asked, desperately.

"Sorry, Yorukage. Tanoshimi's parents are out to dinner." He answered, happily. You took a short, of-coarse, kind of sigh.

"Fine, you need to go play outside then." You told them, barely able to stay calm through your heavy stress.

"We can't though." Inuai argued. You pinched the bridge of your nose.

"Why not?" You asked, getting more impatient as you talked to him.

"Well, dad said that he doesn't want us to go outside while he isn't home. You can though." He said, jealously. You walked out of his bedroom and into your own. You packed your homework away in your backpack for the next day and you walked down the hall, to the back door and opened it, taking advantage of your freedom. You walked out the door and across the lawn to the dry well in the middle. Your mother told you not to play around it but, since she put the wood cover on, you thought it was safe. You stared up at the clear blue sky, as soon as you sat down. A small movement caught your eye. You looked casually at the perpetrator. It was the orange cat that took a liking to your house.

"Meow!" The cat trotted over to you happily.

"Well, hello there, Kikai." You spoke. You stroked his soft fur. He hopped up on your blue jeans and you pet him enough for him to settle in your lap. You thought that you felt something crawling in your shoulder-length, black hair so you ruffled it to make it fall out. A small beetle fell on your lap and was quickly munched up by Kikai.

"Kikai, that is so gross." You told him.

_**Scratch, scratch**_

"What was that?" You asked. The sound was coming from the well right under you. You knew that nothing could get into it, but you were positive it was coming from there. You saw Kikai's fur stand on end and he started squirming and spitting. He jumped off your legs, raced across the lawn, and jumped over the fence. You stood up quickly.

"Heh, heh, heh." A voice laughed, quietly. You searched around the lawn for the voice. Unfortunately, the only thing in the lawn, was a peaceful butterfly.

_Is that butterfly laughing at me? _You thought.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The voice laughed harder. You stomped on the butterfly.

"You fool." A women's voice said.

"Please, somebody help me!" A boy, sounding about your age, said. His voice was like an angel's. It came from down in the well.

"Wha...uh...yeah. I'll get a lawn chair to pull you out." You said. You ran over and grabbed the chair. You set it next to the well and ripped apart the old wood. You saw a hot, 15-year-old boy, sitting down at the bottom.

"Too easy." He said in a women's voice before you asked how he got down there. He smiled as if he were satisfied. You saw him start to glow blue then he burst into a blue flame and jumped up at you. You felt his hands wrap around you and pull you into the well. As you both fell, you notice that you never hit the ground. It was a black-purple mix all around you and you couldn't locate where top or bottom was.

_(a/n1 Hi, I will be popping in now and then if you don't mind. I'm trying to make this more creative and less like Kagome's situation, but as you can see I am failing miserably. I hope you still enjoy it. I'll be back later, but for now, please continue._)

"You have it. Give it to me!" The boy said. He started to change. As he held you, he changed into a young women. She was wearing a top that showed her middle. She also wore a short, black, cheerleader-type skirt with knee-high, black boots. She had an odd shade of, red, eyes. Her hair went just past her shoulders with a black ribbon pulling her bangs out of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" You finally managed to say.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She yelled. You saw a glowing light and she screamed and let go. You had finally hit the ground.

"Oh, ow." You moaned.

_What just happened to me? Did I hit my head and dream it all? _You thought to yourself.

"I WILL GET YOU!" The strange women's voice trailed off.

"Apparently not." You said out loud.

_I have to get out of here. _You thought. You grabbed some wood that was sticking out from the side and pulled yourself out. When you peered out of the well you realized that you were in the middle of a forest.

_Where in the world am I?_ You thought. You climbed the rest of the way out and walked just a little ways before you came across a huge tree. You thought it would be nice to sit and rest for a while, so you sat at the bottom of the giant oak. You closed your eyes, just for a minute, before _thump, thump, thump!_ Three arrows flew right past your head and stuck in the tree that you were leaning on. You looked at the closest arrow sticking out of the tree. It was only about half of an inch away from your face. You looked at your attacker. It was an old women, and a few younger men, on horses. The men all jump off their horses and ran for you. Before you could process what had happened, your hands were tied behind your back and you were sitting, helpless, in the middle of a small village.

"What might ye be?" The old lady asked you.

"What am I!? What else could I be?" You asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand." She told you.

"I'm human, duh." You told her. The old lady reached toward your chest.

"What are you doing!?" You ask, completely mortified.

"Why, I wanted to see the necklace ye wears." She said as she pulled out a purple shard tied around your neck, with some thread.

"Where did ye get this?" She asked you, not taking her eyes off the shard.

"My mother gave it to me. She said she found it by the old construction site on her way home." You told the old women.

_(a/n2_ _Just for the people who saw the episode with the mask and the fight at the construction site, I know they collected the shard but, You never see them pick it up. So, I assumed that it fell off the site and Yorukage's mom found it. And if I'm wrong, I don't really care so don't give me crap about it. --_)

"Interesting," was all the women could say. She dropped the necklace and started to untie you. Soon, you found yourself slurping down some ramen noodles and tea.

"So what was your name, again?" You asked when your mouth was empty.

"I am the Priestess Kaede." She told you calmly. There was a soft rustling and some quiet arguing outside the hut. Kaede stood up and walked to the door.

"Stay here, child." She said and walked out the door. You listened intently to the conversation outside.

"Priestess Kaede, these two are here to see you." A man said.

"Ah, good. I have something to show ye two." Kaede said happily. There was some crunching as her, and her guests, walked to the hut. The wooden door slid open and Kaede walked in along with her guests. She, and the two, sat in front of you.

"This is...what did ye say ye name was?" She asked you.

"Yorukage." You said as you ate.

"Yes, of coarse. This is Yorukage." Kaede introduced you.

"Nice to meat you, Yorukage." The young women, sitting in front of you, said. She was just about your age. The young man sitting next to her stayed silent. He looked just a bit older than you.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." She said, kindly.

"Hello." You answered. It looked like Kagome had elbowed the boy beside her because he jerked to the side and it seemed like he...growled?

"InuYasha." He said stubbornly.

"Hello, InuYasha." You said. You looked over his attributes as you set your empty bowl down. The thing you noticed, was that he had white dog ears. You leaned over to touched them.

"Wow, _dog_ ears. Can I touch 'em?" You said as you rubbed them, gently. They were as soft as velvet, only fluffier. They twitched slightly between your fingers, as a dog's would if you felt them.

"Okay, that's enough." InuYasha said as he pulled your hands off his adorable ears.

_(a/n3 Hello, again. I just have to tell you that I couldn't help but to add that his ears are __**adorable**__ because they totally are! Any InuYasha fan would know that. I Love You, InuYasha! Sorry, please continue._

"Ai, Yorukage. This is Kagome and InuYasha." Kaede said.

"Is InuYasha a demon?" You asked.

"Why, yes." Kaede said.

"I knew it. Its not just his ears that gave it away, though." You said, curiously.

"What does ye mean?" Kaede asked, cautiously.

"My Granny always told me that demons have a...a...kind of a sweet and sour smell. I never believed her because we don't have demons where I live. She also said that it is a gift. Only her and I have it." You explained.

"Ai, ye could be useful to InuYasha and Kagome." Kaede thought out loud.

"You can't be serious. She can't come with us!" InuYasha complained.

"Oh, InuYasha, don't be so stubborn. We could really use her help." Kagome argued.

"I don't need another stupid human slowing me down." InuYasha argued back.

"Come on InuYasha." Kagome said.

"Not gonna happen." He refused.

"You are so difficult!" Kagome snapped.

"No, _you're_ the one who's difficult!" InuYasha snapped back.

"Can't you see that we could use her help, or is your egotistical view clouding your site!?" Kagome said.

"We _don't_ need her! All she can do is smell demons! I CAN DO THAT!" InuYasha yelled.

"You are such a...a...JERK!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Hmph. I could care less." He said calmly.

"Of coarse you can tag along with us, Yorukage. Besides, I'm sure you're really confused and could use some friends that know what you've been through." Kagome told you.

"WHAT!?" InuYasha burst out.

"Oh, can't ye get along more." Kaede asked.

"It's her! She just so...stupid!" InuYasha said.

"Ai, of coarse she is." Kaede said sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" He said as he stood up.

"OKAY, THAT'S IT!" You yelled.

"Huh?" All three of them looked at you at the same time.

"I can't take it anymore! You," you pointed at Kagome, "I accept your offer. You," you pointed at Kaede, "do you really think it helps his temper if you edge it on like that? And you," you glared at InuYasha, "you _are _a jerk from what I've seen so far. You really need to control your anger more. Can't you just learn to compromise? And finally, I am _not_ stupid." You unloaded on InuYasha. Everybody stared at you for a moment.

"Whatever." InuYasha said. Kagome got up.

"So, Yorukage, how far can you smell the demons?" She asked you.

"Oh, miles and miles." You answered.

"Hmph." InuYasha said.

"Don't mind him. He's not real good with new friends. He'll get use to you." Kagome kindly whispered to you. You thanked Kaede for her hospitality and fallowed the two out into the sunshine.

"So, where we headed to?" You asked happily.

"We're looking for shards of the Shikon no Tahmah." Kagome informed you.

"The 'Shikon no' what?" You halfway repeated, a little confused.

"The Shikon no _Tahmah_. Long story." Kagome said.

"Can't you guys go any faster?" InuYasha ranted.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Kagome asked.

"I just want to hurry up and get into the mountains before sunset and we still have a ways to go." InuYasha explained.

"We could go as fast as you want if you would carry us on your back. Us, humans, get tired really fast and you could run if you wanted to." Kagome said with fake innocence.

"...Fine." He said. He stopped and crouched down as Kagome started climbing onto his back.

"You comin'?" She asked.

"You have to be joking. Is he _really_ going to give us a piggy-back-ride up to the mountains?" You ask confused, again.

"Yeah, you got a problem?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, no. I just thought-" You started.

"Are you gonna get on or are you gonna stay here with the old hag?" InuYasha asked rudely. You glared at him and mounted next to Kagome. It was the best thing you ever experienced. As soon as you were on, he shot up into the air. He would then let himself fall, run_(a/n4 Really, really, __**REALLY**__ fast. Oh, sorry. Please read on._)and then he would shoot up into the sky, again. It was a major thrill and it made great distance.

"You look awfully happy." InuYasha said as he ran.

"Sorry, I think it is...well...kind of fun to ride you. That might sound kind of odd but, you're just so fast, it's thrilling." You admitted.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy it because your going to be doin' this a lot." InuYasha said, rudely.

"InuYasha." Kagome snapped.

"Hmph." He responded. You ran for a little ways and soon you found yourself deep in the woods. InuYasha slowed down, eventually slowing to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" You asked, a little disappointed.

"I hear a stream." He said while he let you down.

"So, what?" You asked.

"So, where there's a stream, there's fish and I am starving." InuYasha said.

"I'm hungry too." Kagome agreed.

"How are we suppose to fish if there is nothing to fish with?" You asked, kind of confused.

"We do it the old fashioned way."He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll stay here and create a fire. You go down and learn how to fish in the feudal era." Kagome said. You weren't surprised when she mentioned "the feudal era". Kaede had explained all that to you earlier. InuYasha crouched down again allowing you to climb back on to him. You obeyed without orders.

"Why are we going to run? From the sound of it, the stream sounds fairly close."You told him as you got into the piggy-back position, only this time, it was more comfortable due to the fact that you could sit squarely on his back.

"Have fun you two!" Kagome said, mockingly. InuYasha simply scoffed. He jumped into the sky, flying freely over the trees. He landed every now and then before flying through the air. He landed right next to the river in a matter of minutes.

"Watch and learn." He said confidently. To your enjoyment, he walked out into the middle of the stream with his pants rolled up to his knees. You thought that was hilarious and couldn't help but giggle when he splashed at the water.

"What are you laughing at?" He said, sounding quiet annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but, you just look so-"you paused a moment to giggle again.

"I look like what?" He said, still annoyed.

"You just look so...ridiculous!" You said as you burst into laughter. You found it even more funny when he didn't want you laughing at him.

"Will you just shut up over there! I'm trying to concentrate." He said, angrily.

"Okay, I'll try my best not to laugh at you anymore." You said, still smiling.

"Why don't you come out here with me and we'll see who gets to laugh." He said.

"Okay, I will." You told him. You took off your shoes and socks and rolled your pants up to your knees, as well. You put your foot into the water and realized that it was ice cold. The cold caused you to recoil away from the water.

"And you say _I _look ridiculous." InuYasha said.

"Hmph" was your only reply. You took a brave breath and put both of your feet in the freezing cold water. You felt visible trembles run up and down your spine. You slowly made your way across the slippery and uneven rocks to meet InuYasha in the middle.

"Now that your out here, be quiet and hold still." He ordered. You held as still as the cold would let you. You began to see little fish swim by, one by one. All of a sudden, InuYasha slashed at a fish that swam by, creating a huge splash that startled you. You held your hands in front of you, in order to block the water, causing you to slip. Your feet slid right out from under you. As you fell you let out a short, but loud scream. You hit the ground hard causing all the water to splash all over both of you. InuYasha didn't get as wet as you did though. The water soaked you to the bone. You looked up at him, to see his expression. To your shock, he was smiling instead of glaring at you. He apparently didn't mind you splashing him. He was more entertained by you being so clumsy.

"What are you laughing at?" You purposely repeated him. You stood up carefully. You started to shiver violently; the water was colder when you were in the soft breeze and it was soaked all over your only clothes.

"You are _very _entertaining, Yorukage. It might not be a bad idea for you to say." He said clearly amused.

"L-l-look, I d-d-don't need y-your j-jokes right n-n-now. I am f-f-f-freezing!" You said through your shivers.

"I'll take you back to camp. I bet Kagome has a fire and dry clothes in her bag." He said.

"Th-th-thanks." You said. You struggled out of the water close behind InuYasha.

"Here put this over yourself." He said once you and he got to the land. He tossed you his red outer shirt. You wrapped it around yourself and then thought twice. You tossed it back to him.

"Do you like being cold?" He said, a bit frustrated.

"N-no, b-b-but I d-don't want t-t-to get your sh-shirt all w-w-wet." You explained to him.

"Oh, please. Not like I care if it gets a little water on it." He said angrily. He threw it back at you and you wrapped it around yourself again. It was very warm and soft. It was already warmed by him so it felt even more comfortable. You wouldn't dare to tell him that, though. He crouched in front of you allowing you to mount him once again. He got you to the camp in a couple of minutes, just like before.

"You guys are back already!?" Kagome said as she sat, mending the fire.

"Yeah, Clumsy here, fell in the river and soaked herself in ice water." He explained half-heartedly.

"Oh, that's fine. I have some dry clothes in here for you." Kagome said as she dug through her bag.

"Told ya." He mumbled to you quietly. InuYasha got the fish from the river after he dropped you off. About an hour or so later, you were munching on fish while you wore a brown sweater and a short skirt. Your clothes were hanging on a tree branch along with InuYasha's shirt, which was wet also.

"This is really good, Kagome." You told her, as you ate.

"Thanks. It's good to know that _some _people appreciate fine cooking." Kagome glared at InuYasha.

"I do appreciate fine cooking. This is a fish on a stick." He bit down into the small trout. You ate two fish, total and decided you shouldn't be a pig and eat them all. InuYasha, on the other hand, could care less. He dug into any of the fish he could get his hands on, as long as they were cooked.

"You know, InuYasha, you shouldn't gorge on the little food we have." You told him, mildly.

"Hey, lay off. Who was the one who caught them?" He said. You couldn't blame him. He _was _the one who did all the work. All you did was get all wet. Once everybody was finished eating, it was dusk. You stood up and walked away from the two. You decided that you wanted some time alone to think about what has happened so far. You sat down in the grass where the trees cleared and you could see the moonlit sky.

_So, let's see here. I was dragged into a well. I met Kagome and InuYasha. I am stuck in the feudal era. I have an exam tomorrow that I am going to miss, for sure. There has got to be a way back to my time. How, though? I could try to go back through the well. _

"What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?" Kagome asked from next to you, disturbing your thoughts.

"Hey, Kagome. Can I ask you something?" You asked her.

"Uh...sure. What is it?" She asked, curiously.

"Where did you come from?" You looked up at her.

"I'm not sure what you mean." She answered.

"Like, did you come from...my time?" You asked as you looked around for InuYasha to make sure he wasn't listening. He was leaning on a tree by the fire, looking like he was sleeping.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Can you tell me how to get back?" You asked.

"Well, if you came out of the well and you have a jewel shard, then you just have to jump back in." She told you.

"Really." You said as you reviewed your options over again.

"Whatcha talking about?" InuYasha said from behind you. He had startled you so you ended up jumping when he spoke.

"Hey, Yorukage, why are you so jumpy?" InuYasha asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, I can pick a few reasons why." You told him.

"What are you implying?" He asked as he started to glare at you.

"Well, lets see here. 1: I was transported 500 years from my time by a well in my backyard. 2: I'm hanging around a half-demon. 3: I am looking for something that I have never even heard of. And finally; 4: I'm in the middle of the woods with absolutely nothing to protect myself with. I am a bit stressed." You told him. "Kagome, I think you understand what I'm talking about." You looked at her.

"Yeah, I do, but, you have to understand; InuYasha's not a threat." Kagome told you.

"What do you mean 'not a threat'?" He burst.

"Hey, Yorukage. Do you want to see something that will make you feel better?" Kagome watched as you nodded your head.

"Kagome, you never answered me! Wait a second, I know that look. NO, NO, N-"

"SIT, BOY!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha hit the ground with such force that you could feel it.

"Why you little-"

"SIT, BOY!!" Kagome repeated. InuYasha fell again.

"You were right, this is making me feel better." You told her.

"Ah, come on Kagome, stop it!" InuYasha pleaded.

"That is the only way to make him beg." Kagome said. You laughed as InuYasha stood up. Kagome got up and you soon fallowed. You walked over to the fire and settled into a nice, warm sleeping bag. Kagome did the same. InuYasha sat up against the tree and seemed comfortable. He closed his eyes almost as soon as you settled in.

"We should all get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." InuYasha said. Kagome closed her eyes as well. You couldn't get to sleep though. There was to much to think about. Too many questions keeping you awake. You stared at the flickering fire. InuYasha was asleep instantly. Kagome was too. As soon as you were sure they were asleep, you sat up straight. InuYasha was snoring softly and you thought he looked very peaceful in his sleep. He seemed so stressed during the day so when he slept, he was calm and almost happy. Kagome seemed peaceful too but, it wasn't as surprising as InuYasha being calm. The sleeping bag got cold fast. There wasn't enough insulation to keep it warm. Kagome was already sleeping so she probably didn't notice. You walked over to InuYasha to test how alert he really is.

_Snap, snap! _You snapped your fingers in his face. He didn't move.

_Whistle! _You whistled at him. His ears twitched slightly but he stayed asleep. He was more exhausted then you had thought. You sat down next to him and took his ears in your hands again. The look on his unconscious face, told you that he thought it felt good and was too humiliated to tell anyone. This made you giggle. You stopped scratching his fuzzy ears and sat silently.

_(a/n5 I have wanted to do this since I learned about InuYasha. I think that it is sort of...romantic. HA! In your face, Kikyo!!! Sorry, I haven't really liked her. She is a jerk. And she gets everything she wants, even though she's, oh, I don't know, DEAD! She needs to let go! Let him get on with his life instead of holding him in her stupid love trap. HE IS KAGOME'S NOW!! Mind you, this is just my opinion, in case I have offended anybody. You can read on. Sorry. _)

You felt your eyes get heavy after you sat for a while. You felt suddenly tired even though you were cold. When you were almost completely asleep, you felt a bit warmer on one side. You suspected that Kagome probably woke up and made the fire bigger. When you woke an hour or two later, you found out how wrong you were. You opened your eyes and noticed that your neck was sore. You were laying on something uneven and making your neck hurt because of the odd angle. You straightened out and looked over at what you were laying on.

_You have got to be kidding me. _You thought. It just so turned out that when you fell asleep you unconsciously leaned over to lay on InuYasha. Your head was resting on his shoulder and that's why your neck hurt. He didn't notice, obviously. His head was now resting on his hand so he was at an uneven angle.

_That must have been why I got so warm when I fell asleep. I fell asleep on HIM! Why me? _You thought. You suddenly noticed that something covering you. You looked down to find a red robe. You smiled as you leaned back onto the tree and fell asleep again.

_You're roaming through the woods aimlessly. Something in the bushes rustled. You turned around to see nothing. You started walking again. Something rustled in the trees above you. You look up and study the trees for something unusual. When you looked ahead you saw InuYasha standing in your way. He was smiling kindly. _

_"Hello, Yorukage. Nice to see you again." He stated. He walked up to you and hugged you. You felt his claws scratch horizontally across your back. He let go fast as you tried to scream. Not because of the pain, but, because of the fact that the forest had caught fire to your left. You ran and ran but it stayed lit to your left. Even if you turned around to face the fire, it would be to your left. The heat began to get unbearable. InuYasha disappeared, probably eaten up by the fire. You ran through the woods with the horrific heat chasing your left side. It suddenly exploded in your face._

You woke with a start. You found that you fell on InuYasha again. He, apparently, didn't notice. The sky was now a lighter color but it was still dark. The fire was burnt out but you could see okay. You looked at InuYasha leaning back on the tree. He had a very pained look on his face.

_I wonder what he's dreaming about that is making him look like that. _You thought. Then you remembered the peaceful look he made when you rubbed his ears. You leaned over and rubbed his ears again. They were warmer than before. His face didn't change. You sighed and decided that it was kind of nice to lean on him before, so you did. He didn't move an inch when you rested on his shoulder like someone might have, even in sleep. He was very warm. Too warm. You sat up, quickly and placed your hand on his head. It almost burnt you. You felt the back of his neck and it was hot. He was burning up! You stood up and ran to Kagome.

"Kagome, Kagome!! InuYasha is burning up!" You yelled as you shook her to wake her up.

"Huh...what is going on?" She said tiredly.

"INUYASHA IS BURNING UP!!!" You told her, urgently.

"What!?" She stood up and placed her hand on the back of his neck when she reached him.

"Oh, my! He _is _burning up! Here, help me out here." Kagome ordered. You helped her lie him down on her sleeping bag.

"Maybe something bit him." You suggested. Kagome ran over to the branch with your clothes. She grabbed your shirt which was the one that was the most wet. She folded it up, small, and placed it on his forehead to cool him off a little bit. Kagome raced to her bag and started to dig through it. InuYasha's eyes opened.

"Yorukage?" InuYasha asked. He looked very tired.

"What happened, InuYasha?" You asked him softly.

"I got up to get my fire-rat robe to cover you and a snake bit me. I thought I could handle a bit of poison but it was too strong. It must have been a stupid demon snake or something. Damn it." He said, exhaustedly.

"Why did you want to cover me?" You asked.

"You were shivering. Once I sat back down and you stopped shivering so much, you looked so peaceful. Then, before I knew it, I couldn't move." He said.

"You couldn't move?" You asked.

"The damned snake's venom had mild paralysis and you were leaning on me, sleeping. I didn't want to wake you, so I didn't move." InuYasha said.

"Are you going to be okay?" You asked, embarrassed . His eyes were now closed.

_He's asleep. _You thought. Kagome came back with a first aid kit.

"Here, have him drink this." Kagome said.

"Kagome, he's sleeping." You told her.

"InuYasha?" Kagome lightly tugged at his shirt. He stayed asleep.

"Okay, plan B." She said. She pulled a little leaf from the kit. She held it under his nose. His eyes started to open.

"Is it making you feel better?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, a little bit." He said. He took a deep breath and let the healing aroma in.

"You should get some rest. Yorukage and I will look after you." Kagome promised.

"You two are humans. It's not like you could fend off anything." InuYasha said.

"Looks like he still has his bite." You whispered to Kagome.

"His bark is worse than his bite at the moment." Kagome whispered back. InuYasha started to snore, softly. You took his robe and pulled it over him. He had started to shiver. After a while you drifted into a dream-less sleep. You woke up once again. It was sunny out and you felt like you were laying on an electric blanket.

_Am I going to end up laying on him every time I fall asleep!? _You thought. It was true, you had fallen on him again. You sat up and put your hand on his head. His temperature hadn't changed muchKagome had also fallen asleep half on top of him.

_So it's not just me._ You thought, relieved.

"Kagome?" You said softly. She didn't move.

"Hey, Kagome." You said, trying not to wake InuYasha. Her eyes fluttered open.

_Yawn! _"Oh, my god!" She said, as she realized what she was lying on.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing." You said, regretfully. "I don't think he noticed." You said, quietly.

"How is he doing?" Kagome whispered.

"His fever isn't cooling down very much." You told her.

"InuYasha?" She asked softly to him.

"Don't wake him. He needs the rest." You said. Kagome took a rag out of her backpack.

"I'm going to go down to the river and get this rag nice and cold." Kagome told you, quietly. She disappeared, stomping through the trees. As soon as you heard her stomping fade to nothing, you placed your hand on the back of his neck. He was still really hot. You knew this without touching him, you were just simply hoping that he would be a little better.

"Oh, InuYasha. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. I'm already causing problems being here." You sighed deeply as you softly spoke, half to yourself.

"It's not your fault." InuYasha whispered. You looked at him. His eyes were still closed but you could tell he was awake.

"Oh, no. Kagome's gonna be pissed." You said randomly.

"Why?" He softly spoke.

"'Cause I woke you up." You told him.

"Don't worry, I never really got to sleep. You, humans, can't sit up straight too long, can you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" You asked back.

"You both fell asleep...on me." He whispered.

"Oh, crap! He knew!" You whispered to yourself.

"Your funny, Yorukage. You know that, right?" He asked, weakly.

"Pu-leez! You can't be serious." You told him. He chucked weak and quiet.

"I am really sorry, I did this to you." You said.

"I told you, it's not your fault." He said, frustrated.

"Yes it is." You said, frustrated as well.

"Explain." He weakly challenged.

"You said that you got your robe-thingy 'cause I was shivering, then you got bit. If I was in my sleeping bag, you wouldn't have seen me shiver." You explained, obediently.

"Hmm. Well, I guess your right. It is your fault." He said, exhaustedly.

"You see. I'm so sorry. I bet your girlfriend hates me for this." You said.

"Girl-ow!" He in surprise. This surprise caused him to sit up really fast.

"Relax. Your just going to make me feel worse by torturing yourself." You told him, quietly.

"What do you mean, girlfriend?" He said, a little less intense and lying back down.

"Kagome isn't your girl?" You asked.

"Of coarse not!" He said.

"Shh!" You said as you put your hand on his chest to calm him down.

"Hmph. Why would you say that? We don't cuddle or...kiss." He shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I assumed you were having some relationship issues or something." You said.

"I'm back." Kagome said, quietly, from out of the trees. She sounded like she thought InuYasha was still asleep. She stepped out of the forest and hurried to you.

"InuYasha!? Your awake!" Kagome said as soon as she saw him.

"Uh, Kagome?" You whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, whats up?" She whispered back.

"He knows that we fell asleep on him." You told her.

"Ouch." Was all she could say. Kagome started to softly dab his warm face with the ice-cold rag after recovering from temporary embarrassment.

"There, now doesn't that feel nice?" Kagome asked. InuYasha took a deep sigh as she gently splashed his face. You got up and sat up against the tree.

_I need to get out of here before I get Kagome into trouble. Poor InuYasha. Look at him, he looks simply miserable. _You thought to yourself.

"Hey, Yorukage, can you fill in for me while I cook up some breakfast?" Kagome asked you.

"Sure." You answered. You walked over and sat next to InuYasha. You took the wet rag from Kagome as she went to make some ramen that she had conveniently packed but never told you.

"Thank you." InuYasha said.

"It's nothing. Why don't you try to rest and stop using all your energy to talk to me, okay?" You told him. He closed his golden eyes, obediently.

_(a/n6 Hi, again! So? How do you like it so far? I think it's pretty ridiculous, myself, but that's just me. I think that Kagome is just a pain to keep writing about but she is important in a way. Well, for later, she is, anyway. Besides, if I were to cut her out completely, what do you think InuYasha would feel like? I'm talking too much. Please, keep reading my, personally ridiculous, fanfiction. _)

Time passed quite quickly as you sat next to him, trying your best to cool him down while Kagome made ramen.

"It's ready, Yorukage. He is still asleep right?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah, he's asleep. I love ramen, by the way." You told her gratefully as she handed you the noodles. You slurped them down happily. Just as you were about half-way done with your food, InuYasha moved for the first time in a half an hour, or more.

_Sniff, sniff._ His nosed twitched slightly.

"Oh, crap! I forgot that he _loves _ramen." Kagome whispered to you. InuYasha's eyes opened once again, but, behind the exhaustion and pain, there was joy and hunger.

"That smells really good, Kagome." InuYasha whispered. A small smile pleaded.

"Are you well enough to sit up?" Kagome asked. InuYasha slowly started to try to get up. You put your hands on his shoulder blades and helped him sit up.

"Thanks." He whispered under his breath to you. You couldn't help but smile. Kagome handed him a cup of ramen that she had made for herself. She then went to making another for herself. He slurped them down fast. You remembered that he hadn't eaten a thing since last night's fish. He was finished in a matter of minutes. He set his empty ramen cup on the ground next to him. You watched as he stretched and attempted to stand.

"Are you crazy?" Kagome said as she rushed over to make him sit down again.

"Kagome, I feel better now. I can get up." InuYasha said, stubbornly.

"InuYasha. You could barely sit up straight" Kagome challenged him.

"Hmph." He replied.

"Thats what I thought. Now, lay back down." Kagome gently pushed back down on his back. You sat next to InuYasha as all this was happening and you felt as if you were going to die any second. You had been holding in a laugh for the longest time it seemed. As soon as Kagome walked away, you felt your face turn red with effort.

"Whats the matter with you?" InuYasha said. You tried to picture what you might look like to him; one hand over your mouth and the other on your stomach, trying to stop the pain in your gut, and your face beet red. You couldn't take it any longer, you burst into laughter.

"What, the hell, is so funny?" InuYasha said, now frustrated.

"I'm...so...sorry!...But...it's so...FUNNY!" You barely got out through your laughing.

"What!?" InuYasha said, angrily. He shot up straight through his frustration. "Ow!" He said as he clutched his stomach. You stopped laughing almost instantly.

"Are you okay?" You asked as you leaned over to help.

"Ah! My stomach feels like its on fire!" InuYasha said through clenched teeth.

"Kagome, we have a problem." You said.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Argh!" InuYasha started to rock back and forth. "If there was ever a need for Myoga, it would be now." InuYasha said.

"Have no fear! Myoga is here!" A little voice said from the bushes. Myoga jumped out and landed on InuYasha's knee. "Bit by a demon snake, huh? Well show me the bite and I can suck the venom out." Myoga told him.

"Uh, bite mark?" InuYasha repeated.

"Yes, master InuYasha. I need the bite mark." Myoga said.

"Oh...uh...well. There is no mark." InuYasha said.

"No mark?" Myoga asked.

"Yeah. I don't need you anyway. I am fine." InuYasha said. He tried to hide the pain in his eyes the best he could.

"Well, if you say so." Myoga jumped off his knee and disappeared in the bushes.

"What'd you do that for?" Kagome asked.

"I don't need him." InuYasha said.

"What do you mean 'no bite mark'?" You asked.

"Just leave me alone, okay!? Is that to much to ask?" InuYasha said, irritated. He fell back down on the sleeping bag.

_Grumble! _Your stomach growled.

"You're still hungry?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Yeah, kind of." You answered.

"Well, we have just enough food to last us a few days, before I go get more. I'm sorry but I don't usually bring enough for seconds." Kagome explained, kindly.

"Thats okay. I brought a little treat for myself." You told her. You remembered you had a little piece of chocolate in your pocket when you fell down the well. You shoved your hand in your pocket. There was nothing. Your other pocket; still nothing. Then it clicked. InuYasha's fever and pain, the mystery of the 'no bite mark', and how he suddenly got sick in the middle of the night (while you were sleeping).

"Oh, my god!" You said suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Kagome asked.

"We're doing it all wrong." You told her.

"Yorukage, you're not making any sense." Kagome said.

"InuYasha wasn't bit!" You said.

"He wasn't?" Kagome asked.

"He ate my chocolate bar!" You said.

"Why would he get so sick over a-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Why didn't you tell us, InuYasha?" You asked.

"Hmph." He said.

"Maybe he's embarrassed that he gets sick over a little chocolate." Kagome whispered to you. You giggled slightly.

_He's half **dog **demon, so he can't eat chocolate. Poor InuYasha._ You thought as a smile spread, involuntarily, across your face. Kagome reached into her backpack once more and pulled out a small bottle of Pepto Bismal. She poured some into the cup.

"Here, InuYasha, drink this. It will stop your stomach from hurting so much." Kagome said. InuYasha took the little cup, cautiously. He held it up to his nose.

"This smells horrible!" He said as he held the cup at arm's length.

"You'll have to deal with it. Just drink it, you scaredy-cat." Kagome insisted. He put the medicine to his lips and chugged it down fast.

"Ack!" He gagged.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Kagome said. She took the cup from his hand and washed it out. She set everything back in her bag. InuYasha sighed painfully. For some unknown reason, seeing him like this hurt you.

_I bet Kagome feels the same way. Anybody would, right? _You thought.

"What are you thinkin' about so hard?" InuYasha asked, suddenly.

"Oh, uh, just something stupid, thats all." You said, quickly.

"Stupid, huh?" He said.

"Yeah, nothing too important." You said with a nervous chuckle.

"If you say so." InuYasha said.

"You were right." You said.

"'Bout what?" InuYasha asked.

"This is going to be a long day." You smiled slightly. InuYasha sighed.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're going anywhere soon so what do you want to do?" Kagome asked you.

"Well, we could...um...I actually have no idea. What do you want to do, InuYasha?" You ask him.

"I have an idea! Only if InuYasha can get up, of coarse." Kagome said.

"I think I might be able to." InuYasha said. He tried to get up again. You jumped up to help. He actually stood up with you right at his side with your hands around his arm, helping him as much as possible.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"No problem." You said as you smiled without realizing it.

_(a/n7_ _Hi, again! Are you getting that little butterfly-feeling in your stomach? I am! If your not, ask yourself this: How much do you __**really **__like InuYasha? I like him a lot. I sure hope that you're enjoying this. If you like this story, please read on! _)

"Can you make it to the well?" Kagome asked.

"I think so." InuYasha said. "I think I might be able to carry you guys. It would be faster." He suggested.

"You are in no condition to carry us all the way down there." You told him, sternly.

"Look, I forgot I haven't told you yet; demons heal faster than you, humans." InuYasha informed you, rudely.

"Okay, if you really think you can do it." You said. He crouched down. Kagome got on slowly and carefully, so as not to hurt him. Then you got on next to her, also slowly and carefully. He jumped in the air, though not as high as before, and touched down, repeatedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" You asked while he was running.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." InuYasha said, softly. That sounded weird to you because, usually, InuYasha is harsh or rude, but he sounded softer. Sooner or later, he stopped in front of the well.

"Yorukage, I need your jewel shard." Kagome said.

"My what?" You asked.

"Your necklace." Kagome clarified. You looked at her for a second, trying to figure out why she would want it. You gave it to her, however.

"Why do you need it, exactly?" You asked.

"If you and I go down the well at the same time, while we both have a jewel shard, and we both came from the well in the first place, then it will probably send us somewhere we don't want to be. So, we are going to my place and I need your shard so we don't end up at your's or...maybe, both at the same time!" Kagome explained.

"Uh, wow." You said.

"What makes you so sure this is going to work?" InuYasha asked.

"I have a hunch." Kagome said, happily. She put your jewel into the small glass bottle she always carries and gestured you and InuYasha to fallow. You jumped in the well after her. You ended up at the bottom of the well, once again.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Kagome yelled down the well. Something grabbed your hand.

"Eeeek!" You screeched. You looked over, not real ready to see what was holding you. It was InuYasha.

"Jumpy." InuYasha mumbled to himself. He jumped up, with you, before you could figure out why he held your hand.

_For a second there, I thought he was holding my hand for a different reason. _You thought to yourself, when he let go.

"Hey, Kagome. I want you to keep a close eye on Yorukage." InuYasha whispered. He, obviously, didn't want you to hear him...but, you did anyway.

"Why?" Kagome whispered.

"She's starting to worry me." InuYasha whispered.

"How come?" Kagome said, still, whispering.

"She's awfully jumpy. I think she might know something we don't." InuYasha said, also, whispering.

_Jumpy? You think **I** know something you don't, huh? Well, I don't, but I **do **know how to say 'sit'!_You thought angrily to yourself.

"InuYasha?" You said.

"Yeah, what is it?" He said, rudely.

"SIT, BOY!!" You yelled.

_BAM!! _He hit the ground, hard.

"What the...?" InuYasha started. He got up shakily.

"How-how-how did you do that!?" Kagome asked, clearly surprised.

"I just said 'sit'," _BAM!!! _"...oops. I just said...that word...like you did." You said.

"Ow." InuYasha groaned. He didn't get up this time, instead, he just lifted his head onto his hand and drummed the wooden floor with his nails, clearly irritated by your absentmindedness.

"But, I thought I was the only one who could do that!" Kagome said.

"Apparently, not." You said back.

"How could this be, though?" Kagome thought out loud.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you two are related?" InuYasha said as though you were completely oblivious. You looked at Kagome and she looked at you. You had the same hair and eyes. You were the same height. But your last names were different. It just so turned out that Kagome had no father and you had no mother. Your father's name was Tora Mizukimi, though.

"But her name is Kagome _Higurashi_. My name is Yorukage _Mizukimi_." You told InuYasha.

"If your husband left you, wouldn't you want to change you last name too?" InuYasha said.

"That is the only logical explanation." Kagome said.

"Oh, my god! That means we're sisters!" You said, gladly.

"Apparently, mom never got over it. She never remarried. She lives with grampa and Sota (and me, of coarse)." Kagome said, pitifully.

"Dad didn't have trouble at all. He remarried when I was 6 years old. Then him and Hokorashii went on and had a kid." You told her.

"So I have another little sibling?" Kagome asked.

"Well, actually, half-brother, but I guess so." You said.

"I have a little half-brother and a sister! This is amazing! What's my brother's name?" Kagome said.

"His name is Inuai. This is fantastic!" You said, smiling the biggest smile you had ever made.

"Yeah, just super. Are we going or not?" InuYasha asked.

"Fine." Kagome glared at him. You walked out of the shrine and into her house. It was an average house.

"Kagome! InuYasha!!" A little boy ran to greet them.

"Hi, Sota!" Kagome said.

"You were gone really long that time. We were getting worried. Um...who is this?" He asked as he looked at you.

"Well, Sota. This is your sister." Kagome said, gently.

"Sister?! Kagome, no more fresh air. I'm afraid that it may be getting to your head." Sota responded.

"No, I mean it. She went with dad when they split up. You weren't even born yet." Kagome explained.

"So, this lady is my sister?" Sota clarified.

"Well, your _other_ sister, yes." Kagome said. Sota walked up to you, slowly.

"Um...what is your name?" Sota asked.

"My name is Yorukage." You said as you bent down to see face to face with him.

"Hi...uh...sis." Sota said.

"Hi." You said, sweetly. You all walked into her bedroom.

"I have to get a few things anyway. Why don't you guys find something to do while I go run my errands." Kagome said. She walked out of the room and InuYasha lied down on her bed.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." He said. He closed his eyes and soon he was asleep. You sat down on the floor and leaned against the bed. You sat there forever it seemed.

"Yorukage." He said. You looked behind you and saw he was sleeping. You smiled and leaned back against the bed.

"Don't leave, I need your help." He mumbled. You sat up and looked at him. He rolled over.

"I'm right here." You whispered. He smiled slightly and sighed. Soon, you felt tired and drifted off to sleep as well.

_You were lying on something soft like a mattress. You were staring up at the clear blue sky and you could feel the sun on your face. You sat up and realized that you were in a desert. Completely alone. You stood up and walked a few feet. You felt someone tap you on the shoulder. You turned around and it was a little kid with a fox tail. _

_"Hello." You said. He stayed silent. You bent down and noticed that he wasn't real but, instead, a piece of cardboard. He suddenly changed into InuYasha and no longer was cardboard. He walked toward you and fell at your feet. You saw a someone with long, silver hair that flowed past his knees. He had long claws and his right hand was covered in blood. You knelt down next to the dying InuYasha as this mysterious man vanished._

_"No, don't die, InuYasha! I can't lose you!" You screamed. _

You woke up and found InuYasha squatting, like a dog, on the floor in front of you. He had an innocently curious look on his face. You stretched and yawned.

"What?" You asked.

"You talk in your sleep." He said.

"I do not!" You said.

"Yes, you do. You said _Don't die, InuYasha, I can't lose you._" He explained.

"I-I can explain." You said.

"Alright, start explaining." He said. His expression changed to an amused look as he waited.

"I couldn't lose you because you were the only person who could kill the dude who was after me in my dream." You said. You were surprised that you pulled that out of the air and that InuYasha believed you.

"Okay? Well, Kagome wants to head back to the feudal era." He said, standing up. You stood up right after. Kagome walked into the room.

"Oh, good, you're up. You slept forever. I'm surprised that InuYasha could wake you." Kagome said. She gestured for you to fallow her and you did. She walked out of the house and to the shrine. Once you were at the well, Kagome allowed you to jump in first. You were flying through the purple atmosphere once again. You hit the ground and instantly looked up. You saw blue sky and sunshine. You climbed out of the well and patiently waited for the others to fallow. It was a gorgeous day and the birds sang. Sooner or later Kagome and InuYasha climbed out of the well after you.

"So, what are we doing?" You asked with a smile. InuYasha glared at you.

"We have to search for the jewel shards." Kagome said.

"Oh, yeah." You said. You looked at InuYasha and he rolled his eyes. Then the group started to travel. You had no idea where you were going but Kagome did, so you fallowed. Soon you were deep in the woods...again. After a while, you began to feel tired. Your muscles ached from walking for hours and you had a headache from lack of water.

"Can we stop and take a break?" You asked, interrupting a little argument between the two.

"No." InuYasha said, simply.

"Why not? I'm wiped out." You said.

"Because, we need to keep moving. Its not _my _fault you're weak." InuYasha said.

"I am not weak." You argued.

"Yes, you are." He said without looking at you. You sighed and gave up. You weren't very fond of arguing especially with someone that lives to argue.

"We should take a break, just for a little while, at least. You know, if she's tired, it will take longer to get where we're heading." Kagome said. InuYasha almost stopped on his tracks but didn't.

"We can't stop. We have to keep moving. If she's so tired, then she can ride on me." InuYasha said.

"Oh, can I?" You asked, excitedly. InuYasha looked back at you with a hint of confusion. He then stopped and crouched down. You couldn't help but smile. You climbed on and he stood up. He didn't run this time, however because Kagome wasn't on. You found that you could rest, though. InuYasha was so strong that your weight didn't effect his stride so he was very smooth. You soon found yourself falling asleep as you felt the rhythmic movement of each and every step. You felt your eyes getting heavier.

"No, don't fall asleep." You whispered to yourself.

"Its okay, you can." You heard InuYasha whisper. You looked ahead and saw Kagome walking way ahead.

"No, I can't." You whispered, tiredly.

"Why not?" He asked, softly.

"I have to be...strong. I'm not weak. You might...need my help." You explained.

"Don't worry, you can fall asleep. We'll be fine. You need it anyway." He whispered. You felt him make his stride smoother as if it needed it. He was making it difficult to stay awake by the second. Not only did he smooth his stride but he shifted you on his back to a much more comfortable position. You noticed that the sky was a dark purple color by now. You closed your eyes and let the soft breeze wash across your face. You felt InuYasha's silky hair flutter on your neck. You were soon asleep.

You woke up to an interesting scene. You were curled up next to InuYasha and his arm was lying on top of you. He was dead asleep. Kagome was asleep but lying a few feet away. You soon realized why you had been curled up next to him. You still had on Kagome's sweater and skirt and the morning air was nippy. You curled up closer to him for two reasons. One; you were freezing and InuYasha was very warm. Two; you liked being so close to him. You hated to admit it, but you did. You were praying that he didn't wake up for a while. You almost fell back to sleep when you felt him stir. You looked up at his face, slowly. He wrapped his arm around you tighter. You liked it but you imagined what would happen if he were to wake up right now.

"_-yawn- What the hell? What did you do, Yorukage? Get off of me you little slut!_"He would say as he pushed you away from him. He would then stand up and brush himself off as he glared his most evil glare at you.

"_Come on, Kagome, lets go._" He would say, still glaring.

"_What's wrong?_" Kagome would say, her natural curiosity setting in.

"_Yorukage was just...hitting on me._" He would say. Kagome and InuYasha would then ignore you the rest of the time.

You sighed and hoped that you were just imagining that and that it wouldn't really happen. You felt him stir again. Then a much more pleasant thought came to your mind. This little scene was much more reasonable in your eyes.

He would wake up and notice that he was so close to you. You would already be awake, of course, but you would pretend to be asleep.

"_My god, she's so pretty when she sleeps._" He would whisper. You would fight with all your might not to smile. He would then gently stroke your hair while you "slept". You would feel the tips of his claws barely brush through your hair. You would feel shivers run up and down your spine and hoped he wouldn't notice. He wouldn't, of course. He would tighten his grip around you and he would pull you closer to him and you would feel the most wonderful emotion of them all. The emotion of Love. The thing that would make it even better, if that was even possible, was that he loved you too. You would then drop the act and look up at him. His golden eyes, locked onto yours. He would get a look of struggle on his face. You knew why but you would act dumb.

"_What's wrong?_" You would ask. He wouldn't be able to resist any longer and he would pull your face close to his and he would kiss you. You would twine your fingers in his silver hair and-

"Yorukage?" InuYasha suddenly asked, softly. You pretended to be asleep, hoping that your second fantasy would come true.

"Come on, I know you're awake. Know one sighs that much when they sleep." He said. You sighed again and looked up at him. He wasn't smiling but his eyes were soft.

"Good morning." You said, pretending that you had been asleep and were still sleepy.

"How long were you awake?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" You asked with fake confusion.

"Will you just drop the act. I'm not as stupid as you apparently think I am." He said. You then noticed that he hadn't released you yet. It wasn't the first fantasy or the second. It was one completely in the middle. You smiled.

"I don't think you're stupid." You said. He just kept looking at you.

"I will admit, however, that I thought that you might buy it. I guess I'm not the best actor." You said. He just rolled his eyes in that "I knew it" sort of way. He lifted his arm off of you and stretched. He then lied it back down on your side as if it was no big deal.

"So, what were you thinking about that made you sigh so much?" He asked. How the hell were you suppose to answer that?! You blushed and looked away, only making the situation worse.

"Oh! It was me, huh?" He asked like he was the coolest person in the world. You couldn't possibly let him know of your feelings for him. He might freak out or something. You had to think of something fast.

"No! I was thinking about the last time I saw my boyfriend." You said quickly. InuYasha got a surprised look on his face and lifted his arm a little faster than he probably meant to.

"Really. What happened?" He asked with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Oh...w-well, I was at school and we got into a big fight. The next day, he felt really bad and did the most romantic thing for me. A few hours later, I stumbled across this place." You said.

"What did he do?" He asked. You had a feeling where he might be going with this. You had never thought about what a romantic thing, that you would like, might be. You thought for a minute, pretending that it was hard for you to stall for time.

"He passed me a note that told me to meet him for coffee after school. I liked going out for coffee with him so I went to the shop that we usually went to. When I got there, the bartender told me that...that...Inasu told him to tell me that he couldn't wait any longer, even though I got there very soon, so he went to the park. I didn't want to let him down so I went to the park, preparing to apologize, even though I hadn't the slightest idea what I did. When I got there, he had a picnic all set up and he had picked my favorite spot. It was so nice because he let me talk about my day and all that boring crap that you boys hate listening to. He seemed...interested. It was wonderful." You said.

"I see. I had no idea you had a boyfriend." InuYasha said.

"Its fine. You know what?" You asked, thinking over your next words very carefully.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I was just thinking. You and Kagome make kind of a nice couple." You said. You found it much harder to say than you thought it would be.

"Well, thats never going to happen. We argue all the time and she's just so...so...stupid. She's just a stupid human girl and so are you." He said. That hurt. How could he be so mean?

"They say that love and hate are the strongest emotions. People that hate each other, like you and Kagome, tend to end up loving each other more than ever, even if they don't realize it yet." You said. He just turned away.

"Why am I even helping you? I'm just a stupid human girl who is stuck in the feudal era with an arrogant half-breed and a perfect happy-go-lucky girl." You said, just about bursting into tears. InuYasha turned around quickly but instead of a sorry look, he had anger in his eyes.

"What did you call me?" He growled.

"I called you a _half-breed _like you are even if you don't like it." You sneered.

"Don't _ever _call me a half-breed!" He snarled.

"I seemed to have found a soft spot." You said. He glared at you and you glared back.

"You better shut up, or else." He growled.

"Or else what? Is the...the...l-little doggy going to bite me?" You said, fighting tears. He glared at you again.

"I can tear you to shreds so watch your mouth." He snarled.

"I'm sure you would just have a blast doing that, wouldn't you?" You asked, finding it harder to not cry.

"It would get you out of my hair!" He barked. You took a deep breath, stood up, and ran the other direction. You had no idea where you were going but you decided that anywhere was better than there. As you passed Kagome's sleeping bag, you noticed that she had woken up from all you noise that you two had made.

"Yorukage?" She asked as you passed. You ran through the trees as fast as you could.

_How could he be so nice one minute and be so evil the next? Oh well, I'm sure him and Kagome will be very happy together. _You thought, slowing down to a stop. The amazing fantasy that you thought of came to your head quickly as you sat on a log. You decided that you should write it down when you got home..._if _you ever did. You saw something fly over the trees that was much to big for a bird. It was also...red. He didn't even care if you died in the woods. Him and Kagome were probably relieved that you had finally left. You waited for a little while before heading out to find the well. You walked through the woods for a few hours and you finally found a clearing. You ran to the clearing only to find a village.

"Halt! Who are you?" The gate guard asked.

"My name is Yorukage. I'm starving and tired." You pleaded. He looked at you suspiciously but then let you pass. Everyone was outside, who could blame them? It was a gorgeous day but only in the eyes of other people. For you, it seemed like you were caught in the worst thunderstorm. You passed through the gate and sat near one of the houses.

"Oh my! What have we here? Hayu let in another girl from the forest. What is your name, deary?" A women with graying hair and wrinkles spoke.

"Yorukage." You said without looking at her.

"You look hungry. Why don't you come inside? I'll make you some stew." She said, helping you up.

"May I ask what your name is?" You asked.

"You can call me Grandma Tsuki." She said with a warm smile. You walked inside her house and were greeted by a delicious aroma coming from the fireplace.

"What is _that_?" You asked, clearly impressed.

"Its an old family recipe. You want to try some?" She asked.

"Yes, please!" You said, sitting down. She handed you a bowl of soup.

"Itidakimasu." You said.

_Hello, all my __Competition__ fans. For all of you who don't know what 'itidakimasu' means: It is something said in Japan before eating. Please continue reading, all my adoring fans! )_

She lent you a bed for the night and you went to bed as soon as the sun set. You dreamt of InuYasha and Kagome and the man with the long silver hair with the white fluffy around his neck.

You woke up the next morning completely refreshed. You got up and found Grandma Tsuki weaving in the main room.

"Well, good morning. Did you get a nice sleep?" She asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you." You said. You went back in your room to fix it up a little. Right when you walked up to the bedroom doorway, the front door opened. You hid behind the doorway to listen without being seen.

"Hello? Who are you?" Tsuki asked the person at the door.

"I'm...um...I'm here for Yorukage." Someone said. You recognized that voice only you remember it as an angry snarl. You sighed but stayed hidden as Tsuki talked to InuYasha.

"Yorukage? I'm afraid I don't know this _Yorukage_. If I knew who you were, it might spark my memory." She said. You heard him sigh in defeat.

"I'm InuYasha." He said.

"Alright. Come and sit down, right over here." She said. You heard the door slam. You stepped back and looked casual as Tsuki walked into your bedroom.

"You have a visitor, Yorukage." She said when she walked in.

"Gag me." You said under your breath as you walked into the living room.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said, walking out the room.

"So, what do you want?" You asked, glaring at him.

"I-_we _need you." He said.

"For what? Why can't I just go home? I don't like it here. I want to go home." You said.

"But-"

"No, I want to go home. I'm sick of all this feudal crap. I'm sick of being the _newbie _of your sweet little two sum, and I'm sick of you." You said. You thought you saw a stab of pain behind his guarded eyes, but you knew it was just you.

"You can't just leave." He said.

"Really? Watch me." You said, standing up and heading for the door.

"No, wait! I-I need to tell you something." He said, standing up and grabbing your arm. You turned and glared.

"Yeah? I can only imagine. Are you going to say that I'm a coward, a weak little girl who wants to see her daddy? Or are you going to say that I'm stupid for wanting to go home where I'm safe and where I don't have to deal with shit like this?" You asked. He sighed and released you.

"No." He said.

"That's what I...wait, you're not?" You asked, turning your whole body to face him.

"No. I was going to tell you that I-"

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my god!" Tsuki yelled, running into the room you were in.

"What? What is it?" InuYasha asked, placing his hand on the handle of his sword.

"I was in the kitchen, cooking some apple pie when...when...I saw a cockroach bigger than a dog. He's still in there!" Tsuki said. InuYasha sighed, which you noticed him do an awful lot of lately. He cracked his knuckles and walked into the kitchen. It was quiet for a minute.

"Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer!" He said. You hear little cockroach parts hit the ground.

_(a/n8_ _Sorry to interrupt again but for all of you new Inu fans, Iron-Reaver, Soul-Stealer is InuYasha's favorite attack with his claws. If you've seen the first InuYasha. Then you probably already know this but I just wanted to make sure. Please continue. ) _

He walked back out looking quite satisfied with himself.

"Problem solved." He said. You rolled your eyes and walked out of the house. Before he could fallow you, you ran into the woods...again.

"I guess I better find that well." You said. You walked for another hour or two, and you finally found it.

"Its the well I fell into! I found it before InuYasha!!!" You squealed happily. You ran up and jumped in...then, you hit the ground hard.

"What?" You asked yourself.

_"If you and I go down the well at the same time, while we both have a jewel shard, and we both came from the well in the first place, then it will probably send us somewhere we don't want to be. So, we are going to my place and I need your shard so we don't end up at your's or...maybe, both at the same time!" _

"Crap. I have to get my necklace back from Kagome, that little thief." You said. You rolled over on your back and stared at the opening in the well. Eventually, a figure blocked your view on the, now purple, sky.

"Hey, you're blocking my view." You said. The figure never answered.

"I said, 'Hey, your blocking my view!'" You said, sitting up. The shadow jumped down next to you. It was InuYasha.

"Hey, you want Kagome's jewel shards, huh?" He asked, sitting next to you like a dog.

"Yeah. What do you care?" You asked, looking away.

"I can get them for you." He said, getting really close to your face. You face grew hot.

"H-how?" I asked. He leaned close to your ear.

"I'll show you, but you have to cooperate." He whispered, giving you shivers.

"O-okay." You said.

"Good." He said, leaning away. He stood up and held his hand out to you.

_Where did this InuYasha come from? _You thought as you took his hand and climbed on his back. He flew into the air and you remembered the first time he did this.

"Where is she anyway?" You asked.

"Um...you'll see." He said. After a while, you stopped at a little village. He landed in front of a little cottage and you got off. He walked right in and you fallowed. As soon as you walked in, you noticed that this was Kaede's house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"She is the only link to Kagome." He said. You sat down and Kaede walked into the room.

"Oh, hello. Where is Kagome?" She asked, sitting in front of you and InuYasha.

"We can't find her. Can you help us?" InuYasha asked.

_This is strange. InuYasha's asking**nicely**for Kaede's help. This isn't like him. And since when can you lose track of your partner? This doesn't feel right. _You thought to yourself.

"What does ye expecting me to do. I can't help you." She said.

"Do you think you can give us something that might help?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't have anything. Last time I saw ye was when Yorukage showed up." She said.

"Oh, okay then. Thanks for your time." He said standing up.

_I must be dreaming or something. Did he just **thank **her? _You thought, standing up with him. You two walked out of the door and into the night.

"Why were you so nice to her?" You asked, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

"Well, it's just not really like you, thats all." You said, looking at him. He looked at you and smiled.

"I guess you don't know me very well, do you?" He asked, showing his fangs as he talked. This remark gave you shivers.

"Are you cold?" He asked. Before you could answer, he took off his red shirt and draped it around your shoulders. It was nice and warm but it didn't feel right.

"Are you sick?" You asked, feeling his forehead.

"No. Why?" He asked as you dropped your hand.

"You are acting so not like you today. It must be Kagome. You're worried about her, aren't you?" You asked.

"I'm not acting strange and no, I'm not worried about her." He said. You stopped at a clearing in the woods. You hadn't even realized that you had walked into the forest.

"It's late, we should rest." He said, sitting up against a tree. You then noticed something else.

"Hey, where's the Tetsusaiga?" You asked.

"Oh...um...I left it at Kaede's place." He said.

"Why?" You asked.

"Because, I got tired of carrying it around." He said. You looked at him strangely but sat down in a pile of grass. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, nor the warmest but you decided that it should do. You wished that you had one of Kagome's sleeping bags instead of just InuYasha's shirt.

"You don't look very warm. Come over here." He said. You got up and walked over to see what he wanted.

"Sit." He said. You obeyed and sat next to him. He then wrapped his arm around you and held you close to him. He took you by surprise for a minute but you came to your senses quickly. You pushed him off of you and looked at him in shock.

"What has happened to you?" You asked.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked. You looked at him with the 'of coarse' look.

"Well, I fell in love." He said.

"Oh, you are so full of it." You said.

"Why do you doubt me?" He asked.

_Come on! What kind of stupid question is that? _You thought.

"Because I know that you love Kagome and you don't act this way around her." You said.

"Well that's just because-"

"Save it." You said, getting up. You felt him grab your arm and pull you back down. He pulled you so that you were sitting in front of him with your back facing him and he had his arm around your shoulders. You heard a blade being pulled from it's sheath and found a dagger being held at your neck. You saw blue flames licking at your sides.

"Smart girl." A women's voice said.

"Too bad that you were too late." She said, lifting you high in the air.

"What are you doing?! Who are you?!" You screamed as your feet dangled just about 40 feet in the air, from the looks of it.

"I want everybody to see that the famous Yorukage is no more." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Who are you!?!" You repeated.

"My name is Nisesuki and soon everyone will know that name. I'll be called The Famous Love Demon, Nisesuki. But first, I must dispose of the girl everyone already knows and make room for me." She said.

"You don't have to kill me. You can be famous even with me being alive." You said, hoping that you were right.

"No, I can't. For people to know me, I have to do something that everyone will notice." She said, as she pressed the dagger harder on your neck. As she did this, you saw blood drip down your chin and felt a stinging sensation. You winced as the pain grew.

_InuYasha, save me! _You screamed in your head.

"_**WIND SCAR**_!!" You heard someone yell out of the forest. Then you saw a streak of light rush to you. Nisesuki let go of you and you found yourself falling to the ground. You saw the light smash into the girl and saw her completely disintegrate. Then you focused on a more pressing issue. The ground was coming at you very fast and you couldn't stop it, so you screamed. You then saw a flash of red fly under you before you hit the ground and you closed your eyes for impact on whatever this was. Your mind was racing so fast that you didn't realize what had caught you. You felt yourself flying in a different direction and you opened your eyes. You saw that you were in InuYasha's arms as he did his normal jump and land routine.

_(a/n9_ _I know that the whole 'You saw that you were in his arms' phrase was a bit dramatic and I'm not real happy with it but it was all I could think of. She wasn't on his back in piggy-back mode or anything so she was in his arms. Just don't think of it as too romantic because it wasn't meant to sound like that. Please read on! _)

He stopped and put you down as you tried to figure everything out.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at your chin. You put your hand where she had cut you and saw blood.

"Yeah, just a little confused." You said. You saw Kagome run up behind InuYasha.

"Are you okay, Yorukage?" She asked. You couldn't help but to run up to her and hug her. She was a little confused but hugged you back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." You said.

"What happened?" InuYasha asked. You let go of your sister and sat down to clear your head. Kagome and InuYasha sat down next to you.

"Well, that girl you killed, turned into you, InuYasha and was trying to convince me that you loved me and that Kagome had gone missing." You said. InuYasha blushed but tried to argue.

"Why would she do that?" He asked, rudely.

"I have no clue, actually. It had something to do with being the all famous Love Demon, or something." You said.

"Wow." Kagome said.

"Did you get the shard?" InuYasha asked, changing the subject.

"No, it was like she didn't have one." She said.

"But I thought you said that you saw one." He said.

"I did! She never dropped it." She said.

"Or you lost it when I killed her." InuYasha argued.

"How could _I _have lost it when _you _killed her?" Kagome argued back.

"You were suppose to watch it and find it when it hit the ground." He said.

"Well, I couldn't watch it if she never dropped it!" Kagome said.

"She did, you just-"

"InuYasha, stop it!" You said as if you were talking to a disobedient pup. You had the strongest urge to flick him in the nose, but resisted.

"Me?!" He asked, stunned.

"Yes, you. Nisesuki is a demon of illusion, she might still be alive. So, why don't you just be a good doggy and let this go." You said. He glared at you.

"She might be alive? How would she have survived InuYasha's Wind Scar?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but if she didn't drop the Whatchamacallit shard then she's probably still alive if I'm correct about what I've heard about the Jewel." You said.

"Well, I guess that could be true." Kagome said, gratefully escaping the argument.

"See InuYasha, it's not always what you think." You said. He just glared at you as you smiled, pleased with your talent at problem solving.

"So, if you're so smart, where is she?" He asked.

"Now, how do you expect me to know that?" You asked. This time he looked pleased with himself. He reminded you of a 3-year-old child who had just learned to use the toilet. This thought made you giggle.

"What?" He asked, his former pride vanished and was replaced with self consciousness.

"Nothing. You just look kind of ridiculous." You said. He looked crushed and you felt kind of bad. He got up and Kagome soon fallowed. You got up and refused to look at InuYasha. You just couldn't. You just figured out that you had been falling for the fake InuYasha...thinking it was really him.

_So, I was technically falling for him. _You thought regretfully.

"Are you coming?" You heard him speak and realized that you were just standing there in thought.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." You said with a nervous chuckle. You walked over to them.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"Oh...uh...nothing, nothing." You said with a weak smile. She looked at you suspiciously.

"Can you hurry up?" InuYasha asked, getting impatient.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." You said, getting annoyed. You, Kagome, and the ever so wonderful, InuYasha, took off.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" You asked after walking for an hour or two.

"Of coarse I do." InuYasha said, confidently.

"He has no idea." Kagome whispered to you. You both laughed. InuYasha looked over his shoulder at you suspiciously. You walked on for hours, going nowhere.

"Alright, InuYasha. If you know where we are going why don't you tell me?" You said.

"It's a surprise." He answered simply. You rolled your eyes and sat down on a log.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm tired and I'm going to rest." You said.

"You can't, we have to keep going." He argued.

"Well, it doesn't seem too important to me because I still have no idea where we're going." You said. InuYasha sighed and sat down next to you. Kagome then fallowed. You began to feel very tired so you lied down and fell asleep. You slept without any dreams this time.

"InuYasha." A women's voice sang.

"Huh?" You heard him wake up. You opened your eyes to see what was going on. You saw InuYasha stand up and walk into the woods. You got up quickly and fallowed. You made sure that he didn't hear you as you fallowed him deeper and deeper into the woods.

_Where could he possibly be going in the middle of the night? _You thought as you fallowed with increasing difficulty. You soon found him even though he had run way ahead of you. You hid behind a tree and watched. He was standing in the clearing and so was a strange women.

"InuYasha, it's been far too long." She said.

"Kikyo." He said. She stood up elegantly and walked over to him.

"Look at you." She said. All of a sudden she fell into his arms and he...held her?

_What is going on? _You thought as they embraced each other. When she started talking, you were hardly paying any attention at all. She started saying stuff about how much they loved each other and how much she missed him. Then it was questions on why he betrayed her and stuff. You were so confused by this point that you stopped paying attention all together, until you witnessed something that left you speechless. She looked up at him and...kissed him. And...he...kissed...back?! You could hardly breathe. You felt dizzy and as soon as the kiss parted, you fell to the ground. The whole world seemed to spin around you. Your vision was blurry and your hearing; clouded. All you noticed was a red figure loom above you and you felt yourself being tilt to an almost sitting position. Everything spun and spun and you felt almost sick.

"Yorukage, Yorukage! Are you okay?" You heard someone say. Eventually, your vision became clearer. You saw InuYasha standing over you and holding you as you lied. You then glared at him.

"Are you okay? You just kind of fell down. What happened?" He asked, worried.

"Get away from me. I saw you and that girl." You growled. You tried to get up but you felt dizzy and fell back.

"Oh, you saw that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Not like Kagome was enough competition, you had to go and kiss this...this...this random girl." You said.

"Competition?" He asked.

"Yeah, competition. You two-timer...no three-timer." You said.

"You're not making any sense." He said.

"You love Kagome and what's-her-face." You said.

"If I did, wouldn't that make me a two-timer?" He asked. You glared at him.

"Yeah, you are. Glad you agree." You said, standing up. You decided that even though the world spun, you would keep walking away from InuYasha. That didn't last that long. You fell over and barely caught yourself with your hands. InuYasha came over to help you. As soon as you felt his hand on your arm, you snapped.

"Get away from me! Just stay away from me! Go and hang out with your girlfriends! I want to go home, I don't like it here!" You said, realizing that you felt tears running down your cheeks.

"Yorukage-"

"No, go! I'll be fine!" You said. You felt his hand leave your back and heard him jump away. You then just lied there and cried. You soon had a headache and tried to stand. You succeeded! You began to walk randomly through the forest. You thought that if you walked long enough, you would reach a village or if your lucky, the well. You felt a cold chill waft through the forest and went right to your bones. You shivered non-stop as you went. You were completely lost within an hour. You were cold, tired, and heart broken. You couldn't walk any more. You fell in a pile of leaves and you were out like a light.

The next morning, you saw morning sunshine pouring through the crack the drapes.

_Wait, **drapes**? _You thought, sitting straight up. You were in _your _bed and in _your _room. _Oh, my God! What am I doing back in my room? _You thought, climbing out of bed. When you stood up, you saw a note on your vanity. You walked over and read it.

Hey, Yorukage. I came back with a blanket for you and you

had vanished. I went looking for you and found you lying on the

forest floor, dead asleep. I knew how much you wanted to go home, so

Kagome and I brought you back. I snuck you in through your

window. Well, I guess this is fare well. I sure hope that you

are happier now.

-InuYasha

_No. This can't be happening! I can't get back through without the shard. I'll never see InuYasha again. _You realized. You put the note in the middle of your journal and closed it. You continued you morning routine as usual, but it seemed more depressing. You walked into the living room and your dad jumped up.

"Yorukage?!" He said. He ran over to you and wrapped his arms around you in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked, holding you at arms length.

"I was at a friend's. Didn't I tell you?" You said.

"You were at a friend's for a week?" He asked.

"It was that long?" You asked. He nodded.

"Oh, I left after a day and...oh, I have so much to tell you!" You said, hugging him. You figured that it would be best not to lie.

"Okay. Sit down." He said. You explained to him every detail. About InuYasha and finding out that Kagome was your sister. She even told him about the encounter with Nisesuki. He looked stunned after you explained everything. He put his hand on your forehead.

"Are you sick, honey?" He asked.

"No, I'm serious." You said, pulling his hand off your head. At this, you remembered InuYasha. You even missed the arguments that you had.

"What's the matter?" He asked. You told your dad everything and trusted him to believe you. You knew that he believed you but now, you had to trust him.

"It's InuYasha." You said.

"What about him?"

"Well, he dropped me off last night and I didn't get to say good bye. I was asleep when he did. I can't ever see him again either because I need the jewel to get back." You said, sadly.

"You're in love with this boy, aren't you?" He said, his kind eyes rested on your's.

"No...well...maybe just a little." He looked at you like he didn't believe you.

"Okay, a lot." You corrected yourself.

"Did he say good bye to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Did he leave you a note or something?" He asked. You got up and ran to your room. You took the note and showed it to your father. He read it through then nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, honey. I really am. I wish I could help." He said. Then, a little boy walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes. Once he saw you, his eyes grew wide and a great big smile spread across his face.

"Yorukage!!" He yelled, running to you and thrusting himself onto you.

"Hi, Inuai." You said.

"Yorukage, I missed you so much." He said.

"Guess what." You said. He looked up at you.

"You have a half-brother and sister." You said.

"Really?!" He asked.

"Yep. Sota and Kagome." You said.

"Wow!" Inuai said. You stood up and walked into your room to put the note back in your journal. You looked at a calendar while you were in your room. InuYasha had picked the perfect time. Today was Saturday. You walked down the hall and out the back door. You ran to the well and jumped in, just hoping that some miracle might take you back. You hit the ground and your heart dropped. You sat at the bottom and waited for something, anything that might allow you to see InuYasha. Nothing. Nothing happened or was ever going to happen. You were forever stuck in your world. All of the previous events that occurred in the feudal era were all just a distant dream now. You climbed out of the well and sat on the edge.

"Yorukage?" You heard a voice speak. For one wonderful, happy moment, you thought it was him. But when you looked up, you saw that it was only Inuai. That was when it truly sank in. He was gone. You would never see that face again.

A year went by and you never forgot InuYasha. You thought about him every now and then when you looked at your old journal but it didn't hurt as bad. Nothing too eventful happened in your new life. You never even found a _real _boyfriend. You never told anyone of your trip except for your father. None of your friends knew, just your father and your brother.

"Yorukage, when am I going to see my other sister and brother?" Inuai asked while you were doing your homework.

"What?" You asked, confused.

"When am I going to see Kagome or Sota?" He repeated more clearly.

"Oh, Inuai. You won't be able to meet them in a long time. You might not at all." You said. He looked disappointed but never mentioned it again. The next day, you were eating breakfast on a Sunday when you heard the back door open. You were at home by yourself again with Inuai. You dropped your spoon and ran to pantry for the broom.

_This burglar won't be taking anything from this girl's house. _You walked to the laundry room door slowly and quietly. You reached for the laundry room door nob but recoiled when it started to turn by itself. You held the broomstick ready and the door swung open. You saw a boy in a red kimono walk in. He had silver hair and two little, white dog ears. You dropped the broomstick and stared.

"Yorukage?" He asked. You saw everything start to fade. You tried not to be pulled into the dark but it was no use. You fell into the deep, dark depths of unconsciousness.

You opened your eyes and you were lying in your bed again. You looked to your side and saw the boy.

"Hey, Inuai, she woke up." He said.

"I-InuYasha?" You asked, starting to think that this was a dream.

"Yes. You were out for a while there." He said. You looked at your clock and found that you couldn't remember the past two hours. You looked back at InuYasha and sat up. You weren't dizzy this time. It took you a minute to think things through. You then threw yourself on him. You locked your arms around his neck. You felt his hands on your shoulders and feared that he would push you off. He didn't. His hands slid across your shoulder blades and he pulled you into a hug. You felt tears in your eyes but, they were happy tears this time.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" You said, softly.

"I know." He whispered in your ear.

"Ooh-la-la! Looks like someone's getting friendly!" Inuai teased. You didn't care. All that you cared about was the fact that InuYasha was here with you once again. You thought that he would never come back or that he'd died. But now he was as close to you as physically possible. Once you released him, you smiled.

"Why did you come back?" You asked.

"We need you." He said.

"Why?" You asked.

"We need your ability to smell half-demons." He said.

"I smell demons too." You said.

"No you can't. You can only smell the sent that is human and demon mixed together. The _sweet _and _sour _smell." He said.

"Alright. Why?" You repeated.

"We just do. Will you help us?" He asked. You nodded, barely able to contain your excitement.

"Good." He said. He stood up.

"Wait, now?" You asked.

"Yeah, when else?" He asked. You rolled your eyes and got up.

"Alright, Inuai. Be good and tell dad where I am. Love you, bye." You said, kissing his forehead. You walked out of the house and toward the well. You saw that Kagome was waiting at the side. When she saw you, she ran up and hugged you.

"Oh, it's good to see you again!" She said. She let go and just looked at you for a second. Then she handed you the jewel shard and let you jump into the well. You were overjoyed to feel the strange sensation that accompanied the swirling purple vortex. You soon appeared on the other side. You climbed out of the well and was greeted by new people. The first one you saw was a boy about InuYasha's age. He had black hair tied back in a ponytail, wore a purple robe, and carried and staff. As soon as you got out of the well, he walked up to you and took your hand.

"My name is Miroku and I am pleased to meet you. I have but one question to ask such a fine young women. Will you bear my children" He asked as he kissed your hand. Before you had time to react to this crude comment, he was hit in the head by a giant boomerang. This surprised you. As he fell to ground, he revealed a girl in a green dress with a loosely tied ponytail. She smiled and held out her hand. You shook it.

"I'm Sango." She said as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you?" You said, still a little unsure. You saw a little kitty sitting on her shoulder and it had two tails.

"Oh, how cute!" You said.

"Do you want to pet her?" Sango asked. As she said this, the little cat jumped on your shoulder and started rubbing against your cheek. You scratched the top of it's head and she started to purr.

"Her name is Kirara." Sango asked.

_(a/n10_ _Hi, I just have to make sure that the InuYasha beginners know that Kirara is pronounced Kilala. Sorry, continue.)_

Then you felt something tugging at your jeans. You looked down and saw a child with brown hair styled in a bun and who had a fluffy tail. He had green eyes and little fox paws for his back feet.

"Hi, I'm Shippo." He said. You then remembered that dream you had a year ago in Kagome's room. Shippo was the little cardboard cutout. You quickly dismissed this mystery as InuYasha and Kagome climbed out of the well.

"So, you've met our new group." Kagome said as you continued to stroke Kirara.

"Yes. I'm surprised at how much has changed since I left." You said. You looked down at the green grass.

"You say that as if it's bad." Sango noted you.

"Well...it's nothing." You said.

_Now there's more people in the way. _You thought.

"Mew." Kirara spoke. You smiled and pet the cat with two tails.

"So, why did you need my help?" You asked.

"It's a demon, well, _half_-demon, that has become quite dangerous." Miroku said.

"Alright, what's his name?" You asked.

"Who said that it was a he. _Her _name is Nisesuki." Sango said.

"She's a _half-demon_?" You asked.

"Yes and she's gotten hold of the Shikon shards that Naraku had. She isn't a full demon yet, but if she gets hold of the whole thing, it's a very good possibility, no, a positivity." Miroku said.

"And so far, she's ahead of us in the Shikon count." Sango said. This Naraku person was new to you but you went with it.

"We can't find her and InuYasha can only smell human _or _demon scents." Kagome said.

"You can smell the mix." InuYasha said.

"Okay, okay, okay. So, you brought me back so I can be your little hound dog?" You asked, directing this question to InuYasha.

"No-"

"Yes, in a way." Kagome said, fake innocence was obvious.

"I'll help you." You grumbled, not wanting to leave InuYasha.

"Oh, good." Kagome said with a smile.

_Why didn't I noticed how annoying she is? _You asked yourself. All of the others agreed to start moving. You fallowed, not really with everyone mentally. You were too busy thinking about how much Inuai would want to see this place and how much Ashika, your best friend, would want to know about your secret life beyond the well. You decided that when you got back, you would bring both of them to the feudal era.

_Is it just me or is everyone ignoring me? _You thought when you noticed everyone talking amongst themselves. You began to think about what your life was like when you were left behind by Kagome and InuYasha. That thought only led to the horrible memory of InuYasha kissing that girl. You still hadn't gotten a very good explanation about that. You walked behind the whole group, lost in thought, when suddenly, you bumped into the back of InuYasha. That snapped you to reality.

"Hey, watch where you're going." He said. Everyone had stopped as InuYasha was trying to sniff the air.

"Sorry." You whispered.

"I can't tell what it is." He said, sniffing again. You snuck a sniff to see if you could pick up anything. You made sure that nobody saw you, unlike InuYasha, who was no on all fours sniffing the ground. You looked away so you wouldn't be tempted to laugh. Then, you did smell something. It was so deliciously fantastic that you just had to see what it was. You made sure they were focused on InuYasha, then you turned the opposite way and fallowed the entrancing aroma. You walked into the part of the woods that had absolutely no trail. You didn't really need one. Eventually the smell got so strong that you swore you could see it. Once you pushed away a bush, you saw a small cottage.

_A cottage in the middle of the woods? _You thought, still walking up to it. You came up to the door and heard beautiful humming. You knocked gently and the humming stopped. The door opened wide to reveal an older women in a pink apron. She had wrinkles on her face and she was as tall as you were.

"Why, hello, deary." She said, smiling. You smiled politely back.

"Um...I'm sorry, I just smelt this wonderful smell and I think it's coming from your house." You said, softly.

"Oh, yes...my secret recipe. Come in, come in and I'll let you try some." She said. You smiled again and walked inside. It wasn't very big but it was cozy. You could see a pot steaming in the tiny kitchen. The granny shuffled over to the kitchen and poured you some in a bowl. She looked a little confused but happy as she mumbled to herself something about Night Spirits. You kind of expected such strange thoughts from an isolated old women. She shuffled back into the room with a big smile and told you to sit down. You obeyed and she handed you a bowl of soup and a pair of chopsticks. You started eating but soon found that the soup was foul. You tried not to make any rude faces or anything that might offend the kind old lady. You continued to eat it as you felt tears form from the burning in the back of your throat.

"Are you all right?" She asked, concerned.

"Um...yeah." You choked. She smiled and took your soup.

"It's quite alright if you don't like it. It's old lady soup." She said, eating the rest of it with a grin. You looked around the old place again. You had no reason to stay but it smelt so wonderful. You sighed and looked at the granny as she smiled again and put the soup in front of her. You suddenly got an uneasy feeling about the way she kept smiling at you. You looked at the empty bowl and quickly discarded the idea that she had poisoned you. You stood up and with unpleasant difficulty, you walked out the door. Once you took a look around you, you realized that you were completely lost in the middle of the woods...again. You sighed and started your way through the woods.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, princess. There could be anything out there, especially sense you have no idea where you are." She said. You turned and she motioned you back in. It was a strange way of making someone come back in. She was holding a little fan and as she was motioning the regular "come in" sign, she was gently blowing the hand held fan at you. You sniffed once and found yourself back in the house in a few seconds.

"Now, isn't that better? Safe and sound in a lovely little cottage, away from the ravage white wolves that roam these parts." She said, throwing a blanket over you as you sat. You smiled uneasily. Sooner than you expected, an hour passed. As your eyes began to get heavy from the thick, wonderful smell of the house, to the warm comfort of your position and your stomach full of warm coco, there was a rapid pounding on the door. Granny Hebi shuffled to the door just as you were thinking of how useless you were to the rest of the group. She opened it and you didn't really care what was going on.

"I'm sorry, young man. Yorukage's not here currently." She said. That caught your attention. You looked around the corner to see the front door. Sure enough, InuYasha was standing there. You rolled your eyes and got up. You yawned and stretched then walked over to the door.

"I knew you were here." He said. Hebi looked at me, actually glared at me, and then turned back to InuYasha.

"Young man, I need to talk to you a moment." She said. He looked confused but agreed. You sat back down and sighed a deep sigh. You heard quiet mumbling outside. Then, that mumbling got more aggressive and agitated. You still sat, knowing well what InuYasha can be like. Soon, Granny walked in and allowed InuYasha to come in with her. He walked in the door and gave you a look that gave you shivers.

"I'll leave you to settle this." She said, grabbing a wicker basket and walking out the door. InuYasha sighed and started to pace. Every once and a while he would give you an evil look.

"What? What did I do? If you're just going to give me dirty looks than I'll just leave." You finally said. He stopped and glared at you.

"How dare you." He growled a low growl.

"How dare I _what_?!" You asked again.

"How dare you say that!" He snarled. You felt scared to death but you stood up to face him.

"What did I say?!" You snarled back as best you could. His face got redder and redder as he resisted the temptation to hit you.

"You know exactly what you said you little lier. I can't believe you would say that after everything we did for you! EVERYTHING!" He yelled, getting closer to your face.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." You said, calmly, coming to your senses and knowing that he hates a calm argument.

"I should kill you right now, you trader!" He said. "I trusted you. I don't trust many people, but I trusted you and you betray me. Don't you think that I've had enough of that in one lifetime?!" He said. Everything that he was saying made you feel like you were being cut into pieces, but you knew that you couldn't show him that, for it might give him an advantage. Instead you defended yourself.

"It would be easier to accept that if I _knew what I did_!" You growled, getting closer to his face and getting on your tip toes to make you look bigger. That didn't help, considering he was still a little taller than you. He was breathing very hard and there was hell in his eyes.

"How can you think, after all of this, that I was working for Naraku and that I killed Kikyo. You told Kagome that I was...I was...planning on _killing_ her too! How could you tell her something like that?!" He screamed. That pissed you off and you knew that you had to try to get past his stubbornness and convince him that it wasn't true.

"Why would I say something like that?! Use your head, InuYasha! Who told you this nonsense?" You said. He took a deep breath, still so pissed that you were afraid he was going to hit you.

"Your grandmother!" He snarled. You gave way. You couldn't keep this "tough guy" act any more. You burst into tears and fell into his arms.

"Please believe me, InuYasha, I would never...never say something like that. sniffle I can't believe that you would think I was that terrible." You said, sobbing in his sleeve. "She's not...even my grandmother. She was just lying." You sobbed. He stood still for a second then, he pulled you into a hug and let you cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I-I had no idea. I'm such an idiot. I still trust you, Yorukage, don't worry." He said in your ear. All of a sudden, you thought of something that you should have thought of before.

"No, you don't trust me. You don't trust me at all!" You yelled, pushing him away from you. He looked very confused for a second.

"Yes, I do. Please, believe me." He said. You couldn't take it any longer. You shook your head and ran to him. He embraced you gratefully and let you cry. Once you got over it, you looked at him and he wiped your tears off your face.

"You know, I smelt this awful smell and thought you might be where it was coming from." He said. You looked at him, quizzically.

"So you smelt the smell and you instantly thought that it must be me?" You asked, making sure you heard him correctly. He got a look of surprise, just realizing what that sounded like.

"I meant that your curiosity would have taken you to the scent." He said, quickly. You smiled and rolled your eyes.

"Sure, I'll believe that in a million years." You said. He gave you a strange look and you laughed. "Come on, lets go find-AHH!" You screamed grabbing your stomach and falling to your knees.

"What?! What's wrong?!" He asked, crouching down like a dog as you roll onto your side, still grabbing your stomach.

"Oh my God! My stomach's on FIRE!" You screamed as sweat dripped off your forehead.

"Um...um...Kagome will know what to do." He decided to himself. He scooped you up and flew out the door. You couldn't see clearly due to the pain in your stomach.

"AHH! It hurts!! Help me!" You screamed. You felt blood on your hands as you clawed at your stomach.

"Stop it! You're just going to tear yourself apart!" InuYasha said as you screamed in pain again. You could feel the cool wind whipping your face but you still felt like you were being burned from the inside out.

"You're burning up!" He said, obviously feeling your rising temperature. You couldn't even scream anymore, it hurt so bad. So, the pain overwhelmed you and you fell into unconsciousness.

When you woke, you wished you hadn't. You wanted to die. You could barely see all 5 of them standing over you. You also saw the outline of a white tiger. You wanted to warn them, but you couldn't speak. You wanted the beast to consume you first.

_(a/n11_ _The white tiger is Kirara by the way._ )

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if it'll work." She said. You didn't want to wait, you wanted to either get better in 2 seconds or die. You couldn't take it any longer, so you stopped breathing to see if you could suffocate yourself.

"She stopped breathing!" One of them said. You felt a sharp push on your chest and you let out a huff of breath. You tried again, but the same thing happened. You were determined to leave this horrible place. You had nothing to live for. You tried again and again. Soon, you heard InuYasha say something.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" You heard him say.

"It's the only way to keep her alive." She said. You were starting to get dizzy. You felt the push on your chest but you just sucked in another breath and held it. You saw red lean over you.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Just do it! Before she dies!" Kagome said. You felt the push of Kagome hands but you just held yet another breath. You saw the red get closer to you and you saw white flutter around your face. You closed your eyes, afraid of what he was going to do. But, instead of killing you to put you out of your misery, you felt gentle pressure on your lips. It took you a second to figure out what was happening, but once you did, you let out a sigh and started to breath normal as InuYasha kissed you. You still felt like you were in Hell's Hell but at least you saw an angel, here to help pull you out. You kissed back and you heard the happy squeal of Kagome.

"It's working! It's working! Look, she's...um...well, she's breathing." Kagome said. "Maybe not normal but she is. Now we just have to worry about her hyperventilating."

"Can I have a turn?" Miroku asked. You felt InuYasha pull away from you and smack the monk upside the head. You sighed and decided that there's just some things in life that you want to stay for. You closed your eyes and fell into a treacherous sleep.

_You were running through the forest, trying to stay away from the fire that had exploded in your face. Now you were cover in the licking red flames that surrounded you. You were now part of the burning forest. You knew there was no hope for you, but you saw a white light push its way through the forest to you. You froze, not caring if you burnt to death. The light took a shape as it float above the ground in front of you. It touched your shoulder and you noticed that the shape was InuYasha. He wrapped his arms around you and lifted you out of the forest fire. You noticed that you were no longer on fire. You were warm but you didn't burn through and through. You looked at his glowing face and he was smiling warmly as you flew over the untouched part of the amazing emerald of nature. You smiled as he held you closer. He leaned over to you and your lips met a second time. You kissed back and..._

"Shh! She's still sleeping." Kagome said.

"Did you know that she has a boyfriend? I can't believe you made me do that last night." He said.

"Oh, you know you liked it." She teased quietly.

"Yeah, that's it." He said, sarcastically.

"Why are you complaining? You saved her life." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know. Don't you think that I could have saved her life a little less like a soap opera? I think you watch too much TV." He said.

"It doesn't matter how you did it, you still saved her. Look, she's doing a lot better now." Kagome noted. It was true, you still felt sick but it felt like a regular fever now. "She's not screaming in pain anymore. Oh, and while you were sleeping this morning, you missed the interesting show she put on. She talks in her sleep, did you know that?" She asked.

"Oh, trust me, I know." He said.

"I think she was having a dream of you." Kagome said. There was silence from InuYasha. "Do you think she likes you?" She asked.

"I don't know." InuYasha said, softly like he was thinking.

"Do you...want her to?" Kagome asked.

"No." He said. You felt like you had been hit in the stomach and it wasn't the fever.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Why not? Because, she's just...not really my kind." He said.

"Not your kind? Since when do you have a kind? And if she's not your kind than why are you blushing so bad?" Kagome asked, unhappily.

"I'm not." He argued.

"Yes, you are. Look, I'm going to go and wash my face in the stream. You two can be alone." She said, as she got up.

"No, wait, Ka-" But she was already pushing through the bushes. He sighed.

"Don't worry, InuYasha. This happens to me all the time." A new voice said.

"Yeah, that's because you're a womanizer, Miroku." InuYasha said with his 'obvious' voice.

"That's hardly the point, InuYasha." Miroku said, trying to change the subject. There was a long pause. "InuYasha, you need some experienced help."

"Even if I do, I'm not taking it from you." InuYasha said. You decided to open your eyes, tiredly. InuYasha looked at you expectantly.

"Good morning." You said.

"You sleep a long time." InuYasha said, suspiciously.

"Well, I would expect something of that sort. She was sick. She probably still is." Miroku said, getting up as if he just thought that it was highly contagious. "I...um...I'm going to go make sure Kagome is okay." He said, leaving InuYasha and you alone again. He just stared into the forest. As he did this, however, you noticed that he wasn't sitting by a tree or anything. Instead, he was sitting right next to you.

"Did you sit there the whole time I was asleep?" You asked. He glanced at you once then looked into space again.

"No." He said, simply. You smiled. You then sat up and started to noticed a few things that were a little out of place. You couldn't smell anything and you had a headache. Your loss of smell seemed very strange and uncomfortable. You felt more vulnerable. InuYasha put his hand on your shoulder and gently pushed you back down. You sighed and decided that you'd go back to sleep. As you could see, there wasn't anything worth using energy to see. You slipped into peaceful blackness.

You woke up about an hour later to find everyone gone, except InuYasha, who was dozing off next to you. You looked around and sniffed uselessly. You shook InuYasha softly and he opened his eyes. He smiled at you as you stretched, also smiling.

"Good morning." He said.

"Good morning. Where is everyone?" You asked.

"I told them that I wanted to be alone with you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a surprise for you that they have no business seeing." He said. You thought for a second but gave way and smiled.

"What is it?" You asked, excited that he was going to give you something. He smiled and stood, holding his hand out to you. You grabbed it and he helped you stand onto your weak legs. He wrapped one hand around your waste and he scooped you into his arms with the other. He then began jumping tree to tree.

"Why are you doing all this all of a sudden?" You asked, even though you were loving it.

"Because, I got to thinkin last night...when I...you know, kissed you." He said. You blushed, remembering the dreamlike night. You just stayed quiet as his silver whipped around your face and the wind slid like gentle fingers through your black hair. You smiled again and remembered your dream about the angel coming to your rescue. Eventually, you saw a huge oak tree and InuYasha stopped in front of it. He let you down carefully as he took one finger and scraped down one of the tree's old wrinkles. A hidden door opened just like the movie _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. He grabbed you around the waist a little rougher this time and jumped into the tree. When he landed it was pitch black. Even though you would never admit it to InuYasha, you were very afraid of the dark and you shivered once. You felt his lips brush over your neck.

"Afraid of the dark?" He whispered. You gulped once, trying not to shiver again as you felt his breath in your ear. He laughed but it sounded a little wrong for the moment.

"So, what's my surprise?" I whispered back. He laughed again and you felt him shift. He turned a switch and the lights flicked on. There were two doors with wooden words on each one. The first one said "Srenosirp Tnatropmi" and the other said "Srenosirp os ton Tnatropmi".

"Choose one." He whispered in your ear. You had no idea which it was.

"Um...um...how about the one with only two words." You chose. He laughed again and it made you uncomfortable. He opened the door and it revealed blackness. He moved you forward quite roughly. You heard a metal clinking sound like a bird cage door being opened and he shoved you onto hay. You heard the cage door close and lock and the room was enveloped in blackness once again. You sat perfectly still, afraid to move. You were confused at this point what InuYasha was doing. Was this your surprise or was there something special he was planning. Maybe he was playing a trick to scare you. You shivered as you realized that anything could be in this cage with you. You heard a rustle from your right in the hay. You sat still, thinking that if the creature couldn't hear you then it couldn't see you. The hay moved again and it sounded like the animal was slowly inching toward you. Suddenly, you felt a clawed hand on your shoulder and you screamed, moving away from the deadly claws. It shuffled to you, trying to find where you moved. You sat still once more until you felt fur wisp on your arm as the beast passed you. Unfortunately, it smelt you, something that you couldn't do and it grabbed both of your arms in its clawed hands. You screamed and struggled against its firm grip but to no avail. Then, it wrapped you in its arms but, instead of fur, you felt cloth...which made you scream louder due to your growing confusion.

"It's okay." It whispered in your ear, holding you tighter. You had heard that voice before. Once you figured out where you heard it, the frighting embrace, suddenly seemed like the best thing in the world. You allowed yourself to be held by this, no longer, mysterious creature.

"InuYasha, I was fooled again." You whispered through your tears as you realized what had happened. This was no cruel prank.

"It's okay, we all were." He said, softly. "She picked us off one by one. I was first."

"But she tricks you by turning into the person you love." You said.

"I know. She did that to all of us, I'm guessing." He said.

"What did she turn into for you?" You asked.

"Kikyo." He said quietly. "What was it for you." He asked, wanting to change the subject. You almost let it fall out of your mouth but you stopped yourself just in time.

"Wouldn't you like to know." You joked softly. He paused for a second then snickered to himself.

"Why did you pick this room? The others are all in the other one." He said.

"I couldn't read the signs. They were in a different language. I just chose the one that was most appealing to me." You said. He released you but you grabbed his shirt sleeve and refused to let go.

"What is it?" He asked when he noticed that you wouldn't let go. You figured that you might as well tell him before you die.

"I'm afraid of the dark." You whispered, obviously embarrassed. He laughed again and pulled you into a more protective embrace. As you two sat there, completely content for the time being, the wooden door opened and a blinding light poured into the room. Then, just as fast, the door closed again. You could hear the clicking of cheap high healed boots walking toward you and InuYasha. A girl laughed with satisfaction.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" She asked, her eyes glowing in the blackness. "The famous half-demon and his girlfriend." She laughed. "You two shall be my Important Prisoners. Or, as you know it; Srenosirp Tnatropmi." You thought for a second and realized that that was the word on the door.

"Why are we so special?" You asked.

"Two reasons, actually. One: You two are the only two that chose this room. Two: You shall die first. But, you will never know when I will kill you. All you will know is that you won't have to hear your friends' screams, tearing through you." She said. She laughed once again. "But the first out of the two of you shall be the human girl. I want to keep the half-breed a little longer. I'd like to see him suffer for what he did to me." Nisesuki said. The Love Demon laughed an evil laugh and clicked her way out of the room, blinding you with a flash of the light as the door opened and closed leaving you even more confused. Now you were completely alone with InuYasha, absolutely nobody could bother you at this time. Total isolation but with the boy you loved. As you sat in his lap with your back toward him and his arms laying gently across your lap, you grabbed his arm gently with both of yours. You felt him hold you tighter and you smiled.

"Can you save us?" You whispered eventually.

"Well, I don't know. I've never been in this kind of situation before." He said. That's when you knew that it was up to you. You started to think about what to do.

_Let's see...I could try to pick the lock. No. I could see how strong the bars are and have InuYasha break them. No. I have no idea...I've never really been much of a strategic person. _You thought. Abruptly, you felt InuYasha struggle and you felt him leave from behind you. You turned but saw nothing but blackness.

"InuYasha?" You asked, feeling vulnerable. There was no answer. You got on your knees to see if you could crawl over to where he disappeared. Right before you started to move, you heard a laugh that sounded chilling in the still darkness. You shuddered as the noise moved through you.

"I-InuYasha, was that you?" You asked. You heard a horrible hiss as an answer. You felt your heart pound fast as you moved slowly toward the strange noises, hoping that it was all your overactive imagination. As you looked ahead into the depressing abyss, two red eyes opened at looked right at you. The eyes were red and the pupils were...purple. You held still and even held your breath. You thought that maybe it wouldn't see you if you didn't move or make any noise. You heard the creature move toward you, looking you straight in the eye.

_It can see me. Where is InuYasha, he needs to help me. _You thought as you fought tears of fear. It moved closer and all you could see was it's eyes, glowing in the abyss. Then you heard it laugh. It didn't sound like the sickening laugh like it was before but this one sounded even worse. It sounded just like InuYasha.

"I-InuYasha...please help." You squeaked, refusing to believe that this thing was InuYasha. It laughed again then...snarled. You felt yourself breathe harder even though you thought that you were holding your breath. It got closer and then the door opened and light flooded the cage. The creature that was staring at you was InuYasha. You couldn't believe it. He had the red eyes with the purple pupils but there was much more. His teeth and claws were twice their normal size. He had a purple mark on each of his cheeks that looked kind of like he was struck by something sharp. He looked crazy and you didn't know what to do. You knew that he could see you so you looked at the person who had spoiled your cover. It was Nisesuki of coarse. She walked to the cage without closing the door.

"I seemed to have caught you at a bad time." She said. She looked over at InuYasha. "Well, well, what do we have here. It looks as if the half-breed has found his roommate. Good job, Shitagau." She said. You looked at InuYasha again and then behind him. You saw a shadow that didn't seem to belong in the light. You couldn't tell what it was but while you were staring at it, trying to figure that out, InuYasha jumped at you and grabbed you like you were his hostage. His arm was around your collar bone and he had one of his claws up to your neck. You looked up at his face and saw that he was smiling ruthlessly.

"You see, if a half-breed touches the sacred jewel, he becomes a stronger demon but the downside is that he isn't used to the power and looses control, ultimately killing everyone in site." She laughed. You struggled to get free of him but the only thing you got from this was his claw cutting deeper and deeper into your throat.

"I don't know any demons who will kill their victims quickly, either. I think this one is going to have a little fun." She said, walking away from the cage. She walked out of the door and darkness took over once more. The only light was a soft purple glow coming from under InuYasha's bangs. You couldn't turn far enough to try to get the jewel shard out from his forehead. Before you could think of a plan, you felt his claw leave your neck but just as this happened, you were lifted off the ground and thrown at one of the walls. Unfortunately, it was one of the walls without the bars and only rock. You hit it square in the middle of your back and fell onto the hay, writhing in pain. You didn't break your back but it hurt like hell. Your vision was blurry but you saw two read eyes heading your way. You couldn't move out of the way in time to dodge the claws that came down across your side. You screamed as five claws tore your skin all the way down.

_I'm gonna die! _You thought, as you were again lifted. This time, he threw you onto the hay, not to hurt you but to get a better shot. You saw his eyes spark with excitement and you backed away. As you did this, your hand hit something sharp in the hay. You picked up a stone that was like a knife just as you heard

"Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!". You threw the rock at the shard as five red streams of light made their way through the air and hit your leg. You screamed again but you saw the rock hit his head. He stumbled backward but you didn't get the shard out. He looked at you with fire in his eyes as you stood up, ignoring the pain in your leg. You knew you had to act fast, before he could attack. You ran at him and ducked under another strike. You ran behind him and jumped on his back. He started to flip out but you knew that you had to get the shard out so he didn't end up hurting himself. You whipped out your pocket knife that you brought because you knew it was going to come in handy. You wrapped one arm around his neck and put the knife to his head. With a flick of the wrist, the jewel popped out onto the ground. Then, you felt a handful of claws tear across your neck. You screamed and fell to the ground. As you lied there, you saw two golden eyes fade from view.

You knew you couldn't be dead. Everything was black (not like that's very different) and you couldn't move. However, you could hear everything, that includes InuYasha.

"Oh, my God! Please wake up. Please. I-I never meant for this to happen." InuYasha said with a shaky voice.

_You didn't do anything. _You tried to say. Your lips didn't want to move. _Is this what it's like to die? _You thought. You felt his hand touch the side of your face.

"Please forgive me." He said, obviously trying not to start crying.

_Forgive you for what? You didn't do it on purpose. _You thought. You tried to open your eyes but they wouldn't move.

_Come on! _You thought desperately. Then, you heard something that you never thought you would hear and it broke your heart. You heard the soft crying of InuYasha. You knew it was your fault, too.

_Please stop crying. _You thought.

"I-I can't believe that I killed you all because of the stupid shard. You know, this never would have happened if you had been smart enough to see through Nisesuki's disguise. How could you be so stupid? Nisesuki is nothing like me either, I would have been able to tell the difference if I was you. I mean, she doesn't even have the Tetsusaiga." He said. Your eyes shot open and you took a deep breath. As InuYasha was talking, he didn't see your neck slowly sew itself together while you lied there. When you looked at him, he was disoriented and still had tears in his eyes.

"You're alive?" He asked.

"I guess so." You said, surprised yourself. He leaned over and wrapped you in the warmth that you've desired. You allowed him to hold you and absorb the fact that you were here with him once again. Then, you remembered what he said.

"I thought-"

"Yeah, I know what you thought. Now, if you please, will you get off of me?" You said. He got off of you and looked at you with confusion.

"Are you upset?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm upset! You are such an ass!" You said. He was speechless. "How dare you say that it's all my fault that we're in this mess. That's bullshit. Have you ever heard of blaming the victim. Besides...I wasn't the only one who fell for Nisesuki's trick."  
"But-"

"But nothing. Your just a stupid, thoughtless, inconsiderate..." You struggled to pick out words out of the millions that were buzzing through your head. "..._half-breed_ who will never dare blame himself once in a while. You're always pinning your problems on other people!! Is this how all half-breeds are? It seems like you and Nisesuki are a lot alike." You said. You were so angry at him at this point that you thought you might just kill him. He was always doing this and you had put up with him for long enough. You _died_!! You looked up at him with inferno in your eyes. But what you saw scared you. He was glaring at you with his teeth bared and ready to attack.

"You're afraid of the truth! You're scared to admit that it's your fault! I thought I had lost you and it's your fault! Do you know how scared I was? You were stupid enough to go running off with this fraud. Isn't that kind of a dim-witted move? I see, this is all my fault to you. It's my fault that I can't control the jewel. It's my fault that I loved the form Nisesuki took. I wish that you could have just stayed at home and left me and the group to fight of Nisesuki without your help!"

"Oh, trust me...I want to go home! Don't you think that I'd rather be enjoying my friends and eating a wonderfully cooked dinner? I miss my whole family and all you care about is you! It's all about you, isn't it? You, you, you, you, you!! Did you ever think that maybe I miss my family and I almost freaking _died_!" You asked.

"I miss my family too but you don't see me using that as an excuse for everything!"

"That's because they're all DEAD! Even your little princess, Kikyo is dead! Because of you!!" You said, not realizing it. InuYasha took this by surprise. "I have a home to go to! I have a home I _want_ to go to! But instead I'm stuck with you. Just a egotistical, narcissistic, half-"

"Don't you dare." He warned in a low, furious growl.

"-_half-breed_." You finished with a low, taunting voice. InuYasha snarled at your remark and cracked his knuckles. You didn't move and you were careful to hide your fear from your face. So all InuYasha saw was a calm girl, waiting for the finishing blow. He hesitated, however.

"What are you waiting for, finish me off. That's what Nisesuki wants you to do anyway." You said, the calm was in your voice as well as your expression so you gave quite the impression that you wanted him to kill you. A little reverse psychology can go a long way. He lowered his hand and sighed.

"I can't." He said.

_He can't? Why not? I didn't think he cared that much about me. _You thought.

"Why not?" You asked.

"Because, it would be horrible to give Nisesuki what she wants." He said. You felt the anger rise again. You jumped up and shot your hand out at his waist. You grabbed the Tetsusaiga and pulled it out of the sheath.  
"Hey! Don't mess with that!" He said, jumping up again.

"I want out of here and it's obvious that a half-breed isn't going to want to be at my service."

"Quit calling me that!" He yelled. You didn't really know how to work the sword, however. Last time you saw it, it was a great and powerful sword. But, as you held it, it looked more like a giant toothpick. You waved it around a few times, hoping that it would suddenly burst into the Tetsusaiga that you knew. It didn't. You looked at InuYasha and he had a 'ha, ha' kind of smile. You threw the sword on the ground in frustration and walked over to the wall and slid down the rock until you hit the ground. You put your head in your hands and you tried to breathe normal.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I hurt InuYasha too and it's too late to apologize for everything I said. All I could do was go for more. If I suddenly fell apart and tried to apologize, he would only see me as an easy target and just a weak human girl. I couldn't let him see that. _You thought. You found that your breathing was getting harder to control and every time you took a sigh, you found it choppy and uneven. You were in panic mode now. You had pushed away the only thing that had been protecting you. Then, you remembered the shadow beast in the cage with you. As you thought of this, you slowly rose your head and looked over to the corner. Your eyes had gotten use to the darkness but you wouldn't be able to see the shadow beast. You desperately wanted InuYasha to hold you now. You felt completely unprotected and it could easily kill you now. You; sitting in a dark corner, emotionally unstable and not alert. The perfect time to attack.

"InuYasha?" You whispered, not taking your eyes off the corner in question.

"Leave me alone." He said, softly. You looked over at where was. From where you were, it looked like he was sitting up against the bars in his usual, by a tree pose. Only, he was looking off to his side, staring into space like he was thinking. You had never heard him talk like that. It was different then his usual soft tone. You stood up and walked over to him. Eventually, you got to him and sat next to him.

"I said, leave me alone." He said with an agitated tone. You put your hand on his shoulder. Before you could say anything, he brushed it off without looking at you except for a quick glance at your hand. You sat, realizing that the things you said were unforgivable and now, you were on your own. You wrapped your arms around your knees and hugged them tight, now scared for your life. You started to cry, knowing that this was the end, InuYasha was going to kill you or the shadow beast.

"How could you say something like that?" InuYasha asked, quietly.

"Huh?" You asked, not expecting his question.

"Why would you use something like that against me?" He asked. You understood what he was talking about now.

"I don't know." You said, hugging your knees to resist more tears. For some reason, the memory of him kissing you to save you came back. He had saved your life and all you gave him was pain.

"Sorry." Was all you could say.

"I just want out of here, that's all." He replied.

"Why can't you use the Tetsusaiga?" You asked, thinking that apparently he could work it. He pointed to out of the cage. You looked through the bars and there it was, strewn across the floor, entirely out of reach. You sat back as you were and InuYasha looked as if he was trying to sleep. You knew he was just thinking to himself.

"Sorry." You whispered again. "Hey, do you think that Nisesuki realizes that we're still alive?" You asked.

"I don't know." He answered.

"I do." A voice came from in the cage that wasn't either of your's. You looked up and saw two green eyes staring at you. You stood up and InuYasha fallowed, making the protective stance in front of you.

_I thought he wanted me to die._ You thought.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

"Please, don't be afraid of me." It pleaded. It stepped closer and you could finally see the mysterious shadow beast. It was a women. She had black, pointy ears above short black hair and a black tail. She had fangs and claws like InuYasha only you thought it was more like a cat. Seeing her, InuYasha relaxed a little.

"My name is Nekosha." She stated.

"But Nisesuki called you Shitagau." I said. "And you hissed at me when I asked if the laughter was InuYasha. Why shouldn't I be afraid of you? You work for Nisesuki."

"I hate that women with all my heart and soul. She stole me from my family and trapped me here, calling me her special servant. I didn't hiss at you either, InuYasha stepped on my tail when I placed the jewel in his head."

"See, why would you do something like that?" I asked.

"I was forced to. I couldn't protest, she would have killed me."

"But, why does she want me to get rid of her?" InuYasha stepped in, pointing at you. He was using his soft voice. You looked at him, confused. You saw that he didn't doubt her at all.

"She wants you as another servant. She rarely gets a half-demon prisoner."

"So, you're a half-demon, too?" You asked. The cat girl nodded.

"Yes, I am, Nisesuki thinks that half-demons have the strength of a demon but aren't usually as power hungry, therefor, easier to control." She said. InuYasha stayed quiet, which confused you a little bit.

"It doesn't really matter what Nisesuki wants. What matters is how we have to get out. I'm going to be killed!" You said. The cat girl looked down in shame.

"There's no way out. It's completely escape proof." She said. As she said this, all three of you heard something a little out of place.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" You heard Nisesuki yell. Someone said something but it wasn't loud enough for you to here.

"This can't be good." InuYasha's low voice interrupted the silence in the cage.

_He must have heard what the other voice said. _You thought, looking at his ears.

"No! Stay out of there!" Nisesuki yelled. The three of you were blinded as the door opened but, just as quickly plunged into darkness once again. It was silent until a voice broke through.

"Hello." A smooth voice said.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha said, furiously.

"I came for your friend." The emotionless voice spoke.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. I need her." The voice said.

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Have you not realized that she is in extreme danger and belonging to nobody but me." The voice moved through you and made you shiver.

"She doesn't _belong _to anybody, you selfish bastard!" InuYasha snarled.

"I say that you, brother, are being selfish. She is going to be killed and you want her to stay." He said.

_Funny, I didn't know that InuYasha had a brother. _You thought. What he said seemed to startle InuYasha. He wasn't expecting something like that.

"W-we're going to get out of here, Sesshomaru!" InuYasha said, trying to mask up his slip up.

"I told you; there is no way to es-"

"Shut up!" InuYasha snapped before she could finish her sentence.

"Come with me and you will be spared." Sesshomaru said, directing this to you.

"How do you know that you won't take me away and kill me yourself?" You asked, walking behind InuYasha out of habit.

"Silly girl. Why would I do that? You are too important to kill...for now." He said.

"Ha! You are going to kill me, after you've had your fun!" You said, outraged.

"No, _I'm _not going ot kill you. You are a wanted girl." He said, staying eerily calm. "As you can see from Nisesuki, you are wanted dead to many. I have better uses for you." You looked at InuYasha. When he didn't answer, you walked out from behind him and up to the bars.

"Good." Sesshomaru said. You heard soft clinking and the door swung open. You saw a hand out to you and you took it as you stepped down the single rise in the floor. As soon as you hit the outer concrete, the door was swung shut and once gain there was soft clinking.

"What are you doing?" You asked.

"I'm not here for the half-breeds." He said in the same calm voice.

"Don't call them that." You said, half under your breath.

"Come." He ordered in that freaky, tranquil voice. You obeyed, taking one last look at those golden eyes behind the cruel steel bars.

_Good-bye. _You thought, wishing he could here it. When you turned, you were hit by piercing light. Blinded, you stood still, not knowing where to go. You felt a hand grab yours and pull you through. You walked into the light and your eyes adjusted rather quickly. You looked around the room that you had been dragged through by a fake InuYasha. It was a mess. The things on the desks were strewn across the floor. Nisesuki was sitting in the corner, pouting and glaring at your captor. Your captor! You looked up at the man who's voice poured through the darkness in the cage. He was a little taller than you. He had long silver hair that had a neat little part in the front of his face, keeping the little purple moon on his forehead visible. He wore red eye shadow and he had two red lines on each cheek just like possessed InuYasha only two instead of one. You looked at the hand that was clasping your's ever so tightly. It had long claws too. The one object that seemed to stick out was a massive white fluffy hanging around his neck. Funny, you thought that you had seen this before.

"Wait." You said right before you started up the ladder to the trunk. You couldn't take it anymore.

"What is it?" He asked, looking at you. You saw golden eyes just like InuYasha which made it harder to wait.

"I forgot to tell InuYasha something important." You said. He looked at you in silence, thinking over what could be that important.

"You don't love him, do you?" He said with that calmness, only you found a hint of disgust hiding in the midst of the calm. You slightly blushed at the sudden thought.

"No. No I don't. Besides, that's not what I needed to tell him." You said.

"What do you need to tell him?" He asked.

"Its none of your business." You said.

"What does he need to hear that I shouldn't?" Sesshomaru said, still calm.

"Its about Kagome." You whispered. He stood for a moment then let go of your hand and turned away.

"I'll wait here, make it quick." He said, smoothly. You ran into the the dark room and closed the door behind you. You stood for only 5 seconds before your eyes could see in the blackness. It seemed that the rest of your body seemed to want to do this as well. You ran to the bars and put your fingers around them so hard that you were almost sure they were white.

"InuYasha?" You whispered, not being able to pull your voice out of your throat. You heard rustling and soon saw the two golden eyes looking at you from the other side of the cage. He looked unhappy.

"InuYasha, come here." You whispered softer. You saw two green eyes appear. "Without Nekosha." You added quickly. She nodded and closed her eyes like she understood. He stood and walked over to you and leaned over so his eyes were but an inch and a half away from yours. You felt your heart thrashing the inside of your ribs.

"Yeah?" He asked, quietly.

"I have something for you." You whispered, finding it harder and harder to make a comprehensible sound.

"Okay, what?" He asked. You looked into his eyes, deciding that this was it. You reached through the bars and took his face in your hands and pulled it closer to yours. Once close enough, you closed your eyes and allowed your lips to meet his. Your heart seemed to stop as you felt his soft lips pressed against your own. To your surprise, you felt his hand touch your face and glide to the back of your neck while his other hand made it's way to your lower back, pulling you as close as the bars would let you. You found yourself lost in his soft embrace, feeling all of your worry, fear, and regret wash away. You willfully jumped into the wonderful forgetfulness of the kiss. Once you and InuYasha parted, you felt as thought nothing in the world would ever put you down again. You looked into his soft eyes and found just enough sound.

"InuYasha..."

"Your welcome." He whispered. You walked slowly away from the comforting golden abyss that you had found yourself lost in more then you could possibly count. You walked out the door, not even noticing the blindness of the fluorescent lights that washed over you. You walked over to Sesshomaru and nodded, signaling that you had accomplished your task.

"Good, lets get going then. We have lots to be done." He said. You fallowed him up the ladder and out of the old oak tree into the dark forest. You fallowed close behind him in the still night.

"Um...where are we going?" You asked.

"To a hideout not far from here." He answered. You yawned, wondering how late it was.

"What time is it?" You asked him as he walked.

"Time?" He asked.

"Um...um..." You thought back through your days of school, trying to remember what they called time back in the feudal era.

"What...um...set is it?" You asked.

"It's just past the middle of the night." Sesshomaru said, without looking at you. You yawned again.

"Will I be able to get a little sleep when we get to the hideout?" You asked.

"I don't think that you will be very tired." He assured you. You gave a short sigh. You walked on and on through the forest. You thought that maybe he would let you ride on his back like InuYasha did.

"Hey, could I have one of those piggy-back rides?" You asked. He stopped and looked at you.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You know, where I get to ride on your back so we can get there faster. I _know _you want to go faster than the pace we're at. But the only reason we're going so slow is because I can't move as fast a half-demon." You said, assuming that he was a half-demon like his brother.

"I am not a half-breed. I am a full fledged demon, unlike that imbecile." He said, continuing on his path.

"Well, you never answered my question. Don't you want to go faster anyway?" You asked.

"I'm sure you can handle walking on your own. Humans aren't _that _weak." He said. After what felt like eternity, you walked up to a dark cave. He stopped for a moment and looked into the cave.

"Come." He said, walking into the darkness. You walked in and found that you could see in the dark like your eyes had already adjusted. You weren't going to let yourself get worked up about the smallest thing. You walked with Sesshomaru through the long cave until you reached a chamber lit with a fire in the middle. Huddle around the fire was a little toad-like creature with a two-headed staff, a little girl with black hair, and a two-headed dog/horse. Sesshomaru walked to them and looked at you.

"Rin...Jaken...this is Yorukage." He introduced.

"Yorukage, Master?" The toad thing asked.

"The Night Spirit." Sesshomaru clarified.

"Oh, yes! Of coarse, Master Sesshomaru! Great job catching her!" Jaken said.

"I'm so happy for you, Master Sesshomaru!" The little girl, Rin, said jumping up. You walked up slowly, noting how everyone was staring at you, including the dog/horse thing. You sat next to the fire, cautiously. The warmth of the fire seemed to make you even more tired. You felt your eyes get heavy and the room seemed to blur at times. You found that Sesshomaru had settle next to the fire with the rest of you. He was talking to Jaken...or Rin...or maybe even you but you couldn't tell. You weren't paying attention at all. All you were trying to focus on was staying awake. You weren't really sure why it was so hard for you to stay awake but you guessed that it was because of everything that had happened, must have exhausted you.

"Yorukage." Rin said. Hearing your name, you looked up. "You look cold. Here, why don't you use this." The little girl walked over to you and put a nice warm blanket around your shoulders. That did it. You passed out within seconds.

You woke you bright light. Once you focused your eyes, you saw that you were outside, lying in the grass. You sat up and looked around you. Everything looked so different. You could see each strand of grass flow in the wind with such clarity it surprised you. You looked over at Sesshomaru and decided to join whatever they were doing. You walked over to them.

"Yorukage, I want you to kill InuYasha." He said, calmly. You couldn't believe what you were hearing! Twang! Something in your neck burned and you felt adrenaline rush through your body. You felt all of your muscles tighten and your world went black for a moment. You opened your eyes and saw everything was a grayish tint. Then, you focused on Sesshomaru and he came in crisp and clear in the most vivid colors.

"Kill InuYasha. I don't care how you do it." He said.

_That's a great idea! _You thought. All of the hateful memories of InuYasha flooded into your head and made you want to attack him...not in the good way. You nodded as a smile spread across your face. You sniffed in the air and knew right away where to go. You turned that direction and ran full speed. You whizzed by the trees so fast that they looked nothing but a graying blur. Soon, you found the tree in which you knew he was. You calculated where the cage was under ground and dug. You dug through the dirt like a hot knife cutting butter. Soon, you dug a little more and found that you had dug into shear rock and it crumbled away to revealed a little hole. You looked around, being able to see everything as clear as if it were day. You were in the wall on the far side of the wall. The big cage was at your left and you stared down the little walkway to the door. You focused your hearing to the door as you heard footsteps. The door opened but your eyes adjusted to the light so fast that it seemed both rooms had the same light. However, you looked into the cage and saw InuYasha and Nekosha both squint as the door flew open. In stepped Nisesuki. She closed the door behind her and walked to the front of the cage. She took a key from her pocket and unlocked the cage door. Both prisoners seemed very uninterested.

"Shitagau. My workspace needs cleaning and don't even try to escape, the door to the trunk is locked. Go." Nisesuki ordered. Nekosha glared at her and stood. She glanced at InuYasha and walked forward. She stepped out of the cage and exited the room. Nisesuki looked at InuYasha with a smile that didn't look right. She stepped into the cage and InuYasha stood, trying to be ready for anything. He however didn't expect what she was about to do.

"I have a name for you now." She said, still smiling.

"Is that so?" He said, getting worried as she walked slowly closer and closer to him.

"Yeah. What do you think of Ratai?" She said. His face twisted at this name.

_(a/n12 Sorry to interrupt...but I want you all to understand that Ratai has a special meaning that most of readers never think about. I would rather not soil my keyboard explaining what it means but I'll make a special section at the end of the story that will explain all of the characters' English version names. Most of my characters have names that, in English, greatly tie in with the story. If you can't wait until the end to find out what they mean (like me), feel free to look them up!! I'm going to let you read now.)_

When she got to him something interesting happened. She got so close that she had backed him into a wall and was still touching him. She had her hands on his shoulders and slid them up and around his neck. He looked like he was overwhelmed with what was happening and didn't know what to do.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately, Ratai. You have to be my sexiest prey. Me-ow!" You felt a small burning on your neck but you didn't let it bother you.

"Um...um...I thought w-we were suppose to be enemies." He said, tripping over his words.

"Well, sure. That makes it even more exciting. A little _risk_." She said. She stood on her tip-toes and got as close to his face as she could, without touching him. The look on his face was a mix of a few things. First, he looked surprised. Second, he had a hint of lust...but just a hint. And last, he looked torn between going for it or resisting. Then, she changed while she looked at him. Her clothes changed into a priestess kimono and her hair grew longer and tied itself into a ponytail. InuYasha didn't know what to do. He was now staring at Priestess Kikyo. He knew it was Nisesuki but you guessed it was hard to stare at the person he loved and act as if they were evil. 'Kikyo' got closer to his face and their lips locked. At that moment, the burning on your neck instantly intensified. You put your hands on your neck and closed your eyes. You couldn't make any noise, even though the burning was horrid. You opened your eyes and looked over at the two. You knew that you had to keep an eye on them so you knew how to get rid of...NO!!! You couldn't kill him. What were you doing?...You must kill him. It was your job...You couldn't! He saved your life and was always there...Your destiny was to fulfill what Sesshomaru wanted you to do...You loved him!!...You hated him and must end InuYasha's life! You looked at them, trying to get a hold of yourself. You put your hands back down to the rock for better balance. You saw 'Kikyo' lift her leg and wrap it around his. You found that InuYasha had closed his eyes and had encased her in the same embrace he had when you kissed him. Your hands shot to your neck again as it got worse. You couldn't cry out, it would blow your cover. Then, your mind was filled with memories of InuYasha. The moment you kissed him...the time he kissed you to save you...the time he called your name in his sleep. You also remember the moment he kissed Kikyo in the forest late at night...red eyes, set to kill you in the dark...the lack of trust he showed you at the granny's house. You looked up at them, to make sure they hadn't disappeared. They parted and they both looked at each other.

"So, InuYasha? Say it. You know you want to." Kikyo said, stroking his hair.

"I love..."

_No, don't say it!! _You thought.

"...you." He said. The burning hit it's peak. You closed your eyes tight and held your neck as the mysterious burning took over. All of the memories that indicated he loved Kikyo or Kagome washed over you, took over your mind, and you finally cried out.

"INUYASHA!!!" You screamed as the pain consumed you. Your mind was all over. You couldn't hold onto to one thought for more than two seconds before another showed itself. You felt yourself roll out of the little hole you made and onto the cold floor.

"Who's there?" InuYasha asked. You could barely hear his sweet voice. You could only seem to hear and see the torturing memories that filled your mind.

"No! No!" You screamed.

_Kill InuYasha...No, I can't kill him!...You have to listen to Sesshomaru!...No, he's evil! I love...Seeing his blood on your hands will be all the satisfying!!...NO!!...He deceived you more than once! You can't let that fly!...Its no big deal! He made it up to me...He blamed you for your death!...He was just in a state of shock...Don't deny it, he hates your guts!...No, he doesn't! He loves...Kikyo! He loves Kikyo and you can't stop it!...No!! He doesn't!...Yes, he does. Now kill him. Rid him from your life! _

"Ugh! Leave me alone!! Stop!" You screamed at yourself.

_Kill him now! While you have a chance!...No! I won't!...Yes, you will. Do it now!_

"No, I won't kill him!! I won't!...Yes, you shall kill InuYasha!...No, I won't let myself do that!...Yes, you must see his lifeless body on the ground!" You screamed.

"Yorukage? Yorukage, what's the matter with you?" InuYasha's voice seemed faint.

"InuYasha! Stay away from me!!...You deceitfully little prick! I'll end you now!...Please, stay away from me!" You begged as you fought this urge to kill InuYasha. What was wrong with you? You started to feel dizzy and as you fought with yourself, you were feeling more and more exhausted. This weird thing that was making you think these strange thoughts was taking all of your energy. You said one more thing as you passed into unconsciousness.

"InuYasha." Was the last thing you said before falling still on the ground.

When you came back, you felt like you were flying. The wind was sweeping your hair and you were moving but you were lying down. You didn't even want to open your eyes. As your mind became more clear, you began to notice what was happening around you. You were flying up and then down and up and down like you were jumping. Your eyes flew open. You looked around you and found that you were in InuYasha's arms while he jumped through the trees. You also noticed that you still had the same kind of view that your had before. Everything was a gray blur until you focused on something. The thoughts hadn't showed themselves yet but you were sure they would come once you saw InuYasha. You looked up at what was carry you through the woods. Your eyes focused on the face of InuYasha. On his back was a sleeping Kagome, at least that's what you assumed she was doing.

"S-stay away!" You said, starting to scramble.

"No, stop struggling!" InuYasha said, stopping on the ground so he didn't drop you in the middle of a jump. He knelt down and set you on the ground. You struggled out of his grip and crawled backward away from him and Kagome. He couldn't move very fast in fear that he would wake Kagome. He just stayed still and looked at you with sadness in his eyes.

"Stay away!" You repeated.

"Why?" He asked.

"B-because, I'll kill you!" You said as you tried to find a way to get away from him before the thoughts came back.

"Yorukage, I want you to listen to me very carefully." He said. You looked at his gold eyes and felt a little calmer.

"B-b-but-"

"Just listen. When I escaped the lair, I picked up Kagome and told the others to run to safety. I need Kagome-"

"No, no, no, no!! Don't say that! Don't say that!" You cried, horrified that that would trigger the urge.

"I need her to find the jewels. As soon as I got you and left, she saw a jewel in your neck. She purified it so you shouldn't be getting anymore of those thoughts." He said. You sat for a second, thinking this over. "However, if you get mad or something like that, its a good chance that those thoughts will come back until we can figure out how to get it out without killing you." He said. You didn't know what to think.

_So if I get mad at InuYasha, I'll kill him? _You thought.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" You said, thinking about what you must have done.

"For what?" He asked.

"I'm sure I said some nasty things to you. O-or hurt you! I must have!" You said.

"No." He lied.

"I didn't?"

"Not at all." He said. You sat for a second then looked up at Kagome, on his back.

"So, what exactly is wrong with Kagome?" You asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Nothing." He said. "She's just sleeping."

"Oh." You said, figuring that at the beginning. You looked around you and curled up to you were hugging your knees. InuYasha cocked his head to one side while looking at you. This made you smile.

_He is so much like a dog. I never really notice it unless he does something like that. _You thought happily. You flicked your eyes down to the few dead leaves on the ground next to you and your smile faded. InuYasha started to move and you looked up again. He was carefully lying Kagome on the forest floor, as soft as he could, so as not to wake her. She sighed and adjusted herself in the leaves. Once she was set, InuYasha sat criss-cross next to her. Just then, you remembered the kiss back at the lair. You winced as you recounted the phrase that slid out of his mouth.

_"I love...you." _You sighed and looked back down at the dead plantation that littered the forest.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?" He asked. You didn't look up at him this time.

"N...nothing." You said.

"Yeah, right." He said.

"No, it's really nothing. No big deal." You said, trying to shake him off.

"I can help. I've got you this far, haven't I?"

"Well, you can do something." You said, looking up at his ready gaze. "Tell me one thing."

"What?"

"When you kissed me back at the lair...did it really...mean anything?" You asked, staring up at the cloud-scattered sky. You heard nothing but the birds chattering in the tall trees. InuYasha didn't speak. When you heard his silence, you looked down at his face. He wasn't looking at you but, instead into space to his right. You felt your stomach tie into a knot.

"Well?" You pushed, hoping for an 'oh, of coarse! Of coarse it did!'.

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled, closing his eyes as if he were thinking.

"Wh-why not?" You asked, getting worried.

"I just don't." He answered.

"Please." You begged, trying to stay above a whisper. At that, he looked at you with sad eyes. "Please, I want to know."

"Look...when you kissed me, I-I...I confused you for K-Kagome." He said, looking away from you again. It didn't really seem to fit. How could he confuse you for Kagome? It didn't even make any sense!

"Th-that doesn't make sense!"

"The whole time you and I were in the cage, I thought you were Kagome." He said.

"No! You couldn't have! Couldn't you tell the difference of my voice or m-my sent?"

"Your voices are very much alike and your I lost my sense of smell when Nisesuki captured me. She wore a perfume that wiped it out for a period of time. I'm still recovering." He said.

"So...so that kiss was meant for Kagome?!" InuYasha didn't respond. You felt your adrenaline pump and your muscles tighten again. Your world flashed black for a moment and once you could see, your target was InuYasha. You knew what to do this time, though. You went as quick as a flash of lightning. Soon, you were running through the forest with Kagome in your arms. You ran right to the cave in which Sesshomaru had brought you. His sent was old and you knew for sure he wasn't there. You whipped into the cave and set Kagome down. You had a strong feeling that InuYasha would rather die than lose his one and only. You let out a lonely laugh.

_I'll kill her! That way InuYasha will be vulnerable. _You thought ruthlessly. You looked around your lowly surroundings. It would be pitch black for a human, but to you, it seemed that you were standing in the sun. Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. She didn't seem surprised until she noticed that she wasn't on hay anymore.

"How to kill you..." You thought out loud.

"Yorukage?" She asked into the darkness that she saw.

"My dear, Kagome..." You laughed. The look of fear on her face was beauty in your eyes. "...you need not worry about who I am."

"Yorukage, what is this? Where have you taken me?" Kagome asked, trying to hide her fear. It didn't work, you could smell it.

"You won't be here long enough to tell. I'm simply going to hit InuYasha on the only soft spot he seems to have. If you hold still, it should be over quickly." You assured.

"Yorukage?" A different voice showed itself in the cave. You looked around but saw no one, even with your super night vision.

"Who's there?" You snarled at your intruder.Sesshomaru stepped around a rock.

"You? But...but you sent-"

"My sent is very hard to keep track of." He said.

"Why are you-"

"I've been fallowing you, making sure that no innocent blood needed to be spilled." He said. "Why have you kidnapped Kagome?"

"She's the only way to make InuYasha vulnerable. If I kill her, he will be easier to take down." You answered.

"You don't need to kill her to take InuYasha down."

"I know but it will create a gaping whole in his defenses and I can attack that." Sesshomaru sighed at this remark.

"Alright, do as you please, but try not to spill too much innocent blood while your at it." He said as he walked out of the cave.

"Yorukage..." You looked down at Kagome.

"Yes."

"Listen to me. I have to tell you some things about InuYasha."

"Is that so?"

"He loves you." She said, looking you straight in the eye. You felt the burning in your neck and your hands shot up.

_She's right, he does...No he doesn't. How can you know this for sure?...I trust Kagome...She's lying to save her hide. Kill her...No, I can't...Yes, now! _You looked up at her and dismissed the burning.

"Do not speak such lies!" You snarled.

"I'm not lying! He loves you!"

"My dear girl, can you not see who he really is in love with?" You asked.

"It's you, I'm sure of it." She said.

"Oh, you're sure? Has he told you?" Kagome looked down at the rocks scattering the cave floor.

"No, but I can tell."

"Then you are not sure. Don't say such things unless you are positive they are true." You ended. She stood up and walked toward you. You took a step back, not sure what she was up to. She jumped at you and wrapped you in a hug. Your neck burnt and you screamed in pain as she held you. Then, it disappeared. The burning vanished. You collapsed onto the rock and your world went black.

You opened your eyes and Kagome was sitting next to you.

"How long was I out?" You asked as you looked around the almost pitch black cave.

"Only like three minutes." She answered.

"D-did I hurt you?" You asked, looking into her eyes, cautiously.

"No, but you sounded like you might have." She said with a smile.

"Yorukage!" Someone yelled from the entrance. You turned and saw a the silhouette of InuYasha standing in front of the sunlight.

"InuYasha!" You said, shooting up and running to him with outstretched arms. You hit him and held him in your grasp. You pressed your face on his fire-rat robe and you felt relieved that you hadn't hurt him. You felt his hands on your shoulders and he pushed you away. You looked up at his serene face with disarray.

"What?" You asked.

"Why did you do that? You could have killed her!" He yelled in your face.

"Yeah, but I didn't." You said, surprised at his outburst.

"What were you thinking? Why didn't you try to take _me_ down? That's what you are after isn't it? Me? Not her!!" He screamed.

"I know! I'm sorry! I already know what you're thinking, its all my fault that I can't control the jewel! I don't even remember what happened!" You fought back, trying not to be overcome with a small throbbing in your neck.

"How could you? Kagome, let's get out of here before she flips and kills us both." InuYasha said, looking over your shoulder.

"Th-that's right. Go, Kagome. You're who he wants. I'm nothing but a dangerous piece of trash that was tossed in his path." You said, closing your eyes and holding your head low.

"What?" InuYasha asked.

"Now I'm just something to run away from." You said, growing louder.

"It's for your own good." He said.

"How?! How is it good to leave me alone in a time that I need a friend by my side more than ever?!" You cried, staring him in the eye.

"Just trust me on this one!" He cried back.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I'll do. You're going to take you and your girlfriend to safe ground and leave me in the dark by myself to figure all this out on my own when I already am confused enough!!" You yelled.

"I said trust me!" He repeated.

"I can't!!" You cried.

"Why, because you've never trusted me before!" He snarled.

"I did!!" This surprised him.

"Did?" He asked. You panted while tears ran down your cheeks.

"Yeah, did."

"What made you stop?"

"I trusted you until I found out that you love Nisesuki."

"What are you talking about? I don't love her!"

"I saw you kiss her!!!" There was silence. His eyes widened and then his expression was a mix of fear and anger. He grabbed your arm and dragged you outside then faced you with a look that made you scared for your life.

"You saw that?" He growled.

"Yes I did. You and the enemy were locking lips!! How many is that now? Four!!! I don't even think there has ever been a four-timer!!" You yelled.

"Four? There isn't four!!"

"Yes, there is! Kagome, Kikyo, Nisesuki, and me!!" He stood for a second, glaring at you.

"I don't love you." He said...It seemed to echo in your head. You felt like your heart had shattered. You couldn't even cry.

_"I don't love you."_

_"I don't love you."_

_"I don't love you."_

"No?" You asked with a scratchy voice.

"No. You aren't important to me." He said. He seemed to be getting blurrier. Your mind went blank. You couldn't talk, you couldn't think, and you couldn't ever love again. You felt yourself walking around InuYasha and into the woods. He said something but you couldn't tell what it was. You just move involuntarily through the trees.

_"I don't love you." "You aren't important to me." _It echoed treacherously. Soon, you found yourself standing at the well in which you came from. You hopped in and was swallowed by swirling blackness. You landed with a plunk in the dirt. You stood and climbed out of the well and you walked to your house, then inside. Inuai and your father were so happy to see you but they seemed distant. Their cries of welcome were just mumbles in a fog. You walked to your bedroom and sat at your desk. You knew what you were going to do. You would write a love note to InuYasha and keep it just so you have proof to yourself not to lose hope.

Dear InuYasha,

Yes, I know, you love Kikyo and Kagome but I love you more than both of them combined. I really had no purpose to your little posse anyway I suppose but it still made me happy that I met you. You were the boy I was longing for for so long, even if I hadn't known it before. My life has turned around since I met you and now it flipped. You don't love me and I love you. That means that I'm screwed. I just wish I could have made you happier and cared for trusted you more. Oh, well, I guess that I'm not that skilled. I'm sorry I couldn't accommodate the things that you need. But all this will never change the fact that you are my world and that I need you more than anything. If I can't have you then I don't really know what I'm going to do. Maybe your brother, Sesshomaru will take me. He seems nice, yeah? He's kind of cute too, but I will never in all my existence be able to love anyone. It's really too bad that you'd rather have that Kikyo girl as your's. But, hey, I guess she's your's it's your choice. I'll never, ever forget you. You are part of my life and dreams now.

Lot's of Luck,

Yorukage

You folded the paper and put it in and envelope that had InuYasha written on the front. A single tear dripped into the envelope as you sealed it. You put it in your pocket and lied down on your bed. About an hour later, you heard your dad calling for you.

"What?" You asked.

"Someone is here to see you." He answered from the living room. You walked to where his voice originated. Standing in the front doorway was Sesshomaru. You sighed and walked up to him.

"Nice to see you again. Why are you here?" He asked.

"Who is this, Yorukage?" You dad asked with a look of suspicion.

"Sesshomaru." You said, flatly.

"Come." He ordered. You obeyed and as you closed the door behind you, you had a sudden feeling that something wonderful was going to happen. You followed Sesshomaru around the house to the back yard where the well that had changed your life forever stood proud.

"I have a new place for you to stay and be safe. A place that InuYasha can't get you." He said, placing his hand on your back and gently pushing you to the well. A place without InuYasha...it sounded like paradise at the moment.

"Fine." You agreed. He nodded and you both jumped into the well. Once Sesshomaru helped you out, you felt a little more free from the treacherous grasp of InuYasha's words.

"Ah-Un." Sesshomaru called. Soon, the great two-headed dragon appeared in the sky, carrying with it a little girl and toad demon.

"Master Sesshomaru!!" Rin cried as the dragon touched ground.

"Get on." He ordered you. You obeyed by hopping on behind the child. She turned half way and gave you a warm smile.

"I'm glad you're back, Master Yorukage. Master Sesshomaru was worried sick when you disappeared." Rin confessed innocently. You looked down at Sesshomaru, completely oblivious to what Rin just said.

"Really?" You asked. She nodded with another big smile.

"When you didn't return, Master Sesshomaru went to look for you but as soon as night came upon the land, your scent mysteriously vanished." Rin said, looking forward as Ah-Un took off. You saw Sesshomaru start running as the ground became smaller and smaller. Soon, you could feel the wind in your hair and sweet memories ran through your mind.

_"Watch and learn." He said confidently. To your enjoyment, he walked out into the middle of the stream with his pants rolled up to his knees. You thought that was hilarious and couldn't help but giggle when he splashed at the water._

_**You have got to be kidding me.**__ You thought. It just so turned out that when you fell asleep you unconsciously leaned over to lay on InuYasha._

_"Yorukage." He said. You looked behind you and saw he was sleeping. You smiled and leaned back against the bed._

_"Don't leave, I need your help." He mumbled. You sat up and looked at him. He rolled over. _

_"I'm right here." You whispered._

_You soon found yourself falling asleep as you felt the rhythmic movement of each and every step. You felt your eyes getting heavier. _

_"No, don't fall asleep." You whispered to yourself. _

_"Its okay, you can." You heard InuYasha whisper. You looked ahead and saw Kagome walking way ahead._

_"No, I can't." You whispered, tiredly. _

_"Why not?" He asked, softly. _

_"I have to be...strong. I'm not weak. You might...need my help." You explained._

_"Don't worry, you can fall asleep. We'll be fine. You need it anyway." He whispered. You felt him make his stride smoother as if it needed it. He was making it difficult to stay awake by the second. Not only did he smooth his stride but he shifted you on his back to a much more comfortable position. You noticed that the sky was a dark purple color by now. You closed your eyes and let the soft breeze wash across your face. You felt InuYasha's silky hair flutter on your neck. You were soon asleep._

_"Yorukage?" InuYasha suddenly asked, softly. You pretended to be asleep, hoping that your second fantasy would come true._

_"Come on, I know you're awake. Know one sighs that much when they sleep." He said. You sighed again and looked up at him. He wasn't smiling but his eyes were soft. _

_"Good morning." You said, pretending that you had been asleep and were still sleepy._

_"How long were you awake?" He asked._

_"What are you talking about?" You asked with fake confusion._

_"Will you just drop the act. I'm not as stupid as you apparently think I am." He said. You then noticed that he hadn't released you yet. It wasn't the first fantasy or the second. It was one completely in the middle. You smiled._

_"I don't think you're stupid." You said. He just kept looking at you. "I will admit, however, that I thought that you might buy it. I guess I'm not the best actor." You said. He just rolled his eyes in that "I knew it" sort of way. He lifted his arm off of you and stretched. He then lied it back down on your side as if it was no big deal._

_Hey, Yorukage. I came back with a blanket for you and you _

_had vanished. I went looking for you and found you lying on the _

_forest floor, dead asleep. I knew how much you wanted to go home, so _

_Kagome and I brought you back. I snuck you in through your _

_window. Well, I guess this is fare well. I sure hope that you_

_are happier now._

_-InuYasha_

_"Hey, Inuai, she woke up." He said._

_"I-InuYasha?" You asked, starting to think that this was a dream._

_"Yes. You were out for a while there." He said. You looked at your clock and found that you couldn't remember the past two hours. You looked back at InuYasha and sat up. You weren't dizzy this time. It took you a minute to think things through. You then threw yourself on him. You locked your arms around his neck. You felt his hands on your shoulders and feared that he would push you off. He didn't. His hands slid across your shoulder blades and he pulled you into a hug. You felt tears in your eyes but, they were happy tears this time. _

_"I can't believe you're actually here!" You said, softly._

_"I know." He whispered in your ear._

_"Ooh-la-la! Looks like someone's getting friendly!" Inuai teased._

_"Just do it! Before she dies!" Kagome said. You felt the push of Kagome hands but you just held yet another breath. You saw the red get closer to you and you saw white flutter around your face. You closed your eyes, afraid of what he was going to do. But, instead of killing you to put you out of your misery, you felt gentle pressure on your lips. It took you a second to figure out what was happening, but once you did, you let out a sigh and started to breath normal as InuYasha kissed you. You still felt like you were in Hell's Hell but at least you saw an angel, here to help pull you out. You kissed back and you heard the happy squeal of Kagome._

_"I have something for you." You whispered, finding it harder and harder to make a comprehensible sound. _

_"Okay, what?" He asked. You looked into his eyes, deciding that this was it. You reached through the bars and took his face in your hands and pulled it closer to yours. Once close enough, you closed your eyes and allowed your lips to meet his. Your heart seemed to stop as you felt his soft lips pressed against your own. To your surprise, you felt his hand touch your face and glide to the back of your neck while his other hand made it's way to your lower back, pulling you as close as the bars would let you. You found yourself lost in his soft embrace, feeling all of your worry, fear, and regret wash away. You willfully jumped into the wonderful forgetfulness of the kiss. Once you and InuYasha parted, you felt as thought nothing in the world would ever put you down again._

You sighed once as you remembered all of the _good _memories. However, you didn't allow yourself to once again revisit the many, many _bad _ones.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked, over her shoulder.

"Nothing." You replied.

"Why were you sighing?" Rin asked.

"Memories." You answered.

"InuYasha, huh? Forget him. He's not part of your life anymore. You should start considering Sesshomaru." Rin grinned.

"Considering?"

"Yeah, you should consider him." She repeated.

"Why?" You asked, wondering how much difference could be between the two brothers.

"Master Sesshomaru has the overwhelming urge to protect the ones he cares about. So, you would be completely out of harm's way, that includes InuYasha." Rin explained.

"Protective?" You asked, thinking over your options.

"Oh, yes. But if you betray him...why don't you just use your imagination on that one." Rin giggled.

_So it would end the same. I would somehow end up betraying him and just as I was falling as deep as I can into love, he would shun me away. _You realized.

"Damn." You exclaimed.

"But it's not that bad. I mean, look at me! He treats me like his own!" Rin smiled.

_But she is so innocent. She's much to young to betray anybody. _

"Yep." You looked at her and attempted a weak smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Rin assured you as she turned around.

"Maybe." You spoke under your breath. Sooner or later, Ah-Un touched ground and standing on the island that you landed on, was Sesshomaru.

"This is the Island of Lost Memories. Nobody ever comes here so we have the place to our selves. Except our special guest." Sesshomaru said with his natural heir of mystery.

"Guest?" You asked.

"Oh, yes. We figured that since you didn't have InuYasha anymore, it would leave room for someone very special. He will be more helpful than InuYasha every was." He told you. His name seemed like it burnt like acid in your stomach.

"Stop." You pleaded.

"Excuse me?" He looked at you, confused.

"InuYasha." You said. It was even worse when you felt it coming out of your mouth. He looked at you for a moment and looked like he understood what you meant.

"Anyway, please fallow me, Yorukage. Rin, Jaken, stay with Ah-Un." Sesshomaru ordered. You nodded and fallowed behind. He led you right into the woods. The only plantation on the island. It was a good sized forest and it only took a few minutes before you wondered if Sesshomaru had got lost. You knew he couldn't have but it just felt like it. Soon you reached something that made you think Sesshomaru liked caves a lot. Can you guess? Yep, a cave stood proudly in the middle of two pines.

"Please, make yourself at home. Someone is waiting for you inside. I will leave you alone now." Sesshomaru said, walking away and leaving you to look inside the blackness.

_Do I really want to do this? _You asked yourself, staring into the mystery that awaited you. You took a deep sigh and walked in. After walking slowly through the tunnel, a flickering light made itself known around the corner. You started to walk faster, wanting a little light to ease you of some of your worries. You rounded the corner and saw a room. There was a fire in the middle and, sitting at the fire, was a boy. He had night-black hair that fell at his neck and he had these, almost magical, violet eyes. For a moment you thought that they might be contacts...but then you remembered that you were in the feudal era and contacts hadn't been invented yet. He looked up at you with those eyes when you walked into the firelight. He was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs. His hair sort of swirled around his face.

"Hello." He said. You looked away from his eyes and walked forward, cautiously, looking down at the ground.

"Hi." You softly stated. He smiled a beautiful crooked smile that warmed your heart and looked back at the small fire. You sat down on the other side of the fire.

"So, what's your name?" He asked, placing his purple eyes on your's and your heart seemed to fly.

"Yorukage." You said.

"That's a nice name. I'm Inasu." He said.

_Why does that sound familiar? _You thought. You felt like you knew him.

_(a/n13 Okay, look. I don't want all my fans waiting for me to reveal why the name sounds familiar. It's really not important but, if you must know...it was the name Yorukage made up when she was lying about her boyfriend, the day InuYasha and her were lying together. There, now you know! )_

"Why the look of confusion, Yoru?" He asked.

"Yoru?" You looked at him. Nobody had ever called you _Yoru _except your great aunt, Mikira.

"Yeah, you know, like Night." He explained. You nodded, still confused. Then, you imagined InuYasha looking at you with lustful eyes and saying,

_"Yoru...you're my world." _You had no idea where this thought came from but it hurt.

"You have quite a variety of expression." Inasu noticed. You gave him a weak smile.

"Sure." You said without thinking.

"You also only say one word at a time. Are you okay?" His voice sounded like he actually cared. But...so did InuYasha's.

_(a/n14 Sorry to interrupt again but, note that she has only said one word at a time since InuYasha told her the "truth". )_

"Yep." You assured him.

"You don't seem like it. Does it have anything to do with this...InuYasha character that I've heard so much about?" He stared at you for an answer. You looked up at him, debating if you should trust this complete stranger with something that you hadn't even trusted yourself with. The answer was...yes.

"Alright. I'll tell you. InuYasha is an arrogant, self-centered, stupid, thoughtless, inconsiderate, half-breed!" You cried.

"My, my, don't we feel strong about this. What did he do to you that made you feel this way?"

"Oh, where do I start? How about how he kissed the bad guy?!" You stared into those eyes. You felt like you could tell him anything.

"He did? Well, no wonder he hurt you so much." Inasu stated.

"I couldn't believe it! After he lead me to believe that he loved me! Not only that but after I confront him about it, it looks me right in the eye and says that I mean nothing to him!" You said, feeling like a thousand pounds were being handed to someone else after you had carried it for days.

"Goodness!" He replied with so much interest in his eyes.

"Yeah! And nobody was there to witness it except me! So nobody truly cares." You said, feeling tears as you relived the moment in your head.

"I care." He corrected, his eyes became soft. You looked at him, feeling like you had known him forever.

"No, you don't. You're just saying that, like he was." You said, looking down at the fire.

"No, I'm not, Yorukage." He said, reaching around the fire to touch your hand. You looked at the soft fingers that lied on the hands wrapped around your knees. At his gentle touch, you felt like a cat, sitting in it's soft basket all curled up by the warm fire with a relaxing purr whispering from it's throat. His eyes made you feel like you were sitting on the side of a sea-side cliff listening to the soft waves of the ocean hitting the rocks below and the occasional calling of the seagulls as the sun set below the horizon right in front of you. You couldn't look away. He held you prisoner to his innocent care.

"P-please." You begged, moving, with much regret, away from his soft hand and looking away from his eyes.

"Listen to me, Yoru. I know what you are and InuYasha knew what you are. He couldn't handle it." Inasu said, forming is original position.

"What am I?" You asked.

"You are the Legendary Night Spirit." He simply said, staring into the fire.

"Say what now?" You said.

"The Legendary Night Spirit. Have you ever wondered why your eyes adjust so well to light and dark at night? Or how you feel more at ease at night? Maybe how you become virtually invisible because your sent disappears after dark? It's because you are naturally one with night." He said, looking up at you once again.

"That doesn't make sense." You decided.

"Do you wonder why you feel so comfortable around me?"

"Your eyes?" You guessed right away. He gave a little laugh and looked the other way a moment while his face took on a pink-ish tint.

"If you think so. That's not what I was talking about though." He smiled a smile that reminded you of a normal teenage boy for once.

"Oh." You said, smiling. Your face seemed unaccustomed to smiling.

"It's because I'm also a Night Spirit." He said, softly. You looked up and saw his eyes were soft again.

"That's nice. Um...so?" You asked.

"When two Night Spirits are put together, they are eternally connected." He told you. He moved so he could sit next to you against the wall of the cave in which you were leaning. His eyes seemed even more wonderful up close.

"I feel horrible that someone would treat you the way that In-Your-Washer treated you." He said.

_(a/n15 I think I should explain In-Your-Washer for all those of you who don't get it. It is a nickname for InuYasha that my dad actually made up. I thought it was appropriate for the way that Inasu thinks of him. Maybe I should stop interrupting, yeah? )_

"It's not your fault. Don't feel bad. It was me. I did something and it just backfired on me." You said, thinking over what you did with Kagome.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I'm sorry but it's a LONG story that I don't think I can handle reliving, thank you." You said, looking into the orange fire. You felt a gentle touch over your shoulder and soon you found yourself encased in the graceful embrace of Inasu. As he held you against him, you felt his warmth and felt more at ease then you ever thought you had been in your life. The firm, yet soothing hold of him had to be the pick-me-up that you had needed all your life. He just held you there and allowed you to unwind by the relaxing flicker of the fire on the cave walls and the soft breathing of this boy that felt like your best friend. Your eyes couldn't stay open any longer and you fell asleep.

_You were standing on a cliff, staring into a black sea while great black clouds roared with thunder yet no rain. The water was rough and hostile as you stood on the edge of this windy cliff. Crows dived at the water for no reason and you just stared. You looked straight into the water itself and saw a nasty reflection of Nisesuki. Then, before you could react, the wind knocked you over, into the black, blood warm water. As soon as your head submerged, you found yourself standing in a long corridor. All the many doors along the walls were closed and it was as dark as night in a thunderstorm. Except the door at the very end. This door was left ajar. You felt that this was your only hope and you started to run to the end of the long hall. But, as you ran, you went nowhere and you saw the door start to close. You ran harder but still went nowhere. Then, the door closed, enveloping you in pitch blackness. You heard footsteps off the walls of the hall and you felt a hand on your shoulder and you..._

...opened your eyes. You looked around and noticed a couple things. First, the fire was gone. It had probably died while you were sleeping. Second, there was a small hole in the wall of the cave that let sunlight pour in around the room. Third, you were lying on a softly snoring Inasu. You two were still leaning against the wall of the cave...well...actually, he was. You were leaning on his chest as you slept. His hand was lying softly on your shoulder. You looked up at his face and saw a very innocent, peaceful look as he slept. He was apparently happy and the look on his face told you that you had made it easy for him to sleep. You didn't want to get up. You were warm and you felt safe, but you knew that you had to. You had to find Sesshomaru and find out why he had set this up. You sighed once and slithered out from under his arm like a talented snake. You stood and took once last look at him...you bent down and kissed him on the cheek as a sign of thanks. Then, you walked out of the cave. The sun had soaked all of the plantation around the cave and as you walked further, you noticed that everything was drenched in sunshine. Eventually, you found the edge of the forest and you walked out onto the beach. The ocean softly stroked the edge of the sand and the sun splashed everything in its bright light. However, you didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere. You had never even thought about how big this island might be or how he could have left it at anytime to leave you alone with Inasu. You looked back at the forest, wondering if you should go back to the cave where you were safe. But, you didn't really know the way back. You sighed and looked back at the sparkling ocean. You sat down in the warm sand. You had no idea what you were going to do now. As soon as your butt hit the sand, you shot back up at the sound of rustling bushes. Fear shot up your spine, as you thought that it could be Nisesuki, back to finish what she had started. But, instead, out stumbled Inasu. Once he got his feet firmly on the sand, he looked up at your 'scared to death' stance.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um...yeah. You just kind of took me by surprise." You said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, walking closer to you while brushing off his shirt. Once he got a few feet away from you he stopped and looked up at you.

"Um...I thought you were sleeping. Did I wake you?" You asked, looking for something to talk about.

"No...I just acted like it. Oh, thanks for the kiss, by the way." He smiled. You looked away, but you could still feel his stare. "So, why did you leave?"

"I came out here to find Sesshomaru but he wasn't here." You said, looking at the bright sand.

"Of coarse not! He went out to kill InuYasha." Inasu said, as if you should already know this.

"What! He can't do that!" You said, starting to panic. "I never wanted InuYasha to die!"

"Yes, you did. Sesshomaru told me that _you_ went out to kill InuYasha before and that he needed to finish the job."

"No! I was under the influence of the jewel shard! It's in my neck!" You pointed to the spot where you always felt the burning when you switched from you to the jewel.

"Is that so?"

"Yes! I never wanted to kill him! I had to!"

"Okay...settle down, we'll figure this out. One more question though." He gave you a smile. You sighed, wondering if you wanted to answer. "If you don't want him to die...why did you say all those mean things about him?"

"It's because...because...I love him." You said, quietly.

"Okay, now you have me confused." Inasu scratched the back of his neck.

"Never mind. It's too complicated." You realized that this particular situation even confused you. It was silent for a moment, probably him debating whether he should keep pressing the subject.

"Alright, I'll agree with you on that one." He said. "Look, you just need to stop thinking about him. Sesshomaru will take care of the situation and he won't be a part of your life anymore." Inasu walked even closer, wrapping his arms around you in a comforting hug. You rested your head on his shoulder. He smelt sweet. This sweet was all new to you, you had never smelt this before. It wasn't any kind of cologne. It was sort of like cinnamon and strawberries. You figured that was your closest bet. His black hair was silky soft on your neck. That's when you really realized what he was wearing too. He had on a black t-shirt that felt like silk and cashmere. His pants were also black but made of a tougher fabric, you presumed. You didn't really know because...well...you weren't particularly up for feeling his pants...that might send the wrong message so you just went with your gut on that one. And, while you were noticing things, you realized that his hug was nice too. Firm but gentle. His amazing attributes almost made you forget what you were freaking out about.

Since he was being so nice to you, you weren't going to just push away like you might have with InuYasha. Instead, you stole one last deep breath of the sweet sent he carried and pulled away. You didn't pull away too far. Your hands were still on his chest and his had slid from your back to your arms.

"I have to find Sesshomaru." You told him softly, staring into his eyes. He looked at you with a gentle look that almost gave you shivers. You held them down, in fear that he would see and ask. He closed his eyes and sighed. For a moment, adrenaline pumped through your veins as the thought that he was preparing to kiss you ran through your mind like one of the scenes out of a manga that you had read back home. But, he opened them to give you a look of genuine comfort. Your adrenaline cease and he started to talk.

"Okay, listen. I know what love is...even though I haven't quite figured out your situation yet...so I'll help you." He looking you in the eye with a look that gave you hope. You were so happy for a moment you forgot everything else. A smile spread across your face and you leaped forward, throwing your arms around his neck, just about knocking him over. He returned your hug and you felt him laugh softly. As you held him, a question came to your mind.

"Um...Inasu?" You softly asked in his ear.

"Yes?" He replied, just as soft.

"How do we get off this island?" You pulled back so you could see his face. Your arms were around his neck and his hands were still around your lower back but you could see his eyes.

"We'll have to wait until tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow?!" You noted, letting go.

"Yes. You see, when the sun rises, a beast called the Hashi no Kanashimu will appear and we can ride it over the water." He explained.

_So, I'll have to spend the night with this guy? _You thought. The fear that you expected to show up...didn't. You didn't actually think it was too bad. He wasn't the kind of boy who would do any of that creepy sexual stuff while you were sleeping...or the kind of boy who was sick enough to physically hurt you. The only thing you were worried about is becoming attached to him. You could feel it already, you felt like you were bonding fast and the whole day and night might just complete the bond. Then how could you press a good argument with InuYasha?

"Okay. I guess that's not so bad." You said, looking at the glittery sand beneath your feet.

"Of coarse not! It'll be fun!" He said with a big smile. He reminded you of your little brother for a moment. As he said this, you felt the burn of hunger in your stomach.

"What do we get for breakfast." You asked. His look changed from the big smile to a thoughtful gaze.

"Hmm. I don't know. We might be able to find some berries or something in the woods."

"Wait, you don't know? I thought you lived here." You said, looking at his thoughtful expression. He looked at you, confused for a moment, then he burst out laughing. His laugh was so warm and genuine, you loved it.

"No. I was told to come here and wait for you." His laughing subsided but he still had that wonderful crooked smile.

"I'm guessing Sesshomaru put you up to this."

"Yep. He said that he had a surprise for me on the island. I was excited so I agreed. Sesshomaru always has nice surprises." Inasu said, giving you a look that he implied that _you _were a nice surprise.

"You're sweet." You told him.

"I do my best." He said with a satisfied smile.

Later that day, after breakfast and lunch, you and Inasu headed through the woods to the beach. He was fun to talk to and had a talent for making you feel good about yourself by adding little compliments here and there. As you walked through the many trees on a trail that seemed like it was made by animals, Inasu grabbed your arm, gently. You stopped and turned to look at him. When you turned, he let go of your arm and stared at you with a gaze that seemed to symbolize somber confusion. You know, the kind of look you give a friend when you feel confused and sad at what might be the truth.

"Yes?" You asked.

"Yorukage..." You silently waited for him to feel comfortable with what he was trying to say. "...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I...I'm not really sure if I'm ready though. It's eating away at me but I can't seem to say it." He said. You turned real fast to look down the trail in the direction you were heading. You saw blue.

"Inasu, I bet it would make it easier if we were by the ocean. That always seems to help people. Look, you can see it from here, lets go." He looked down the path and after seeing the blue sparkles, fallowed you out onto the sand. You and him went closer to the water and you sat down. He didn't however. When you sensed his hesitation, you looked up at him. He was staring out into the water like he was reliving some happy memory that only brought him sadness. Like all of those wonderful memories that you had of InuYasha that only hurt you if you thought of them.

"What's the matter?" You asked. He seemed to snap out of his trance and look down at you. He sighed and gracefully sat. "You seem upset." You studied his face to see if you could determined what he might have been thinking.

"As I spent the day with you...I realized more and more how much you remind me of someone I knew long ago." He said, staring out over the water.

"Who?"

"She was very dear to me...but, an out of control demon killed her right in front of me."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! How old were you?" You asked.

"I was of the age 12."

"Um...how old are you now?" You were trying to calculate just how long ago that was.

"I'm 17." He answered. This surprised you. Until now, he hadn't looked a day over 15.

"Oh." You said, noticing how much taller he was than you in the forest. "Did you love her?"

"More than life itself." He noted. You felt the tiniest twang of jealousy but the jealousy disappeared when you saw him make a face the broke your heart. His eyes took on a reddish tint and he looked way from you. You waited a moment, then reached over and placed your two fingers on his chin, pulling his face so you could see it. Two perfect streaks lined his cheeks. Your stomach twisted at you realized he was crying. You suddenly felt guilty and responsible. You let go of his face but before he could turn away again, you gently put your arms around his neck, and held him. You felt his arms and hands around your back and you felt the choppy breathing as he cried into your shoulder. You don't really know why you felt like he needed you, you just met him! Never the less, that specific feeling had grown to an almost unimaginable strength.

_Wow, he really isn't over it yet, even though it was almost five years ago. _You thought as you held him close to you. You wanted to make sure that he got the message that you were there for him.

"She meant everything to me. The world."

_He was only 12. How can...whatever. _You thought. You felt him tighten his grip on you as he relived the moment in his mind.

"You should have seen it...it was horrible." He sounded like it was hard for him to make audible noise. He voice cracked and most of the time just fell to a whisper.

"I'm so sorry." You whispered in his ear.

"He tortured her in front of me. It's all my fault that she's dead." You heard him sobbing and you felt like it was tearing your heart up.

"Don't say that. It couldn't have been your fault."

"It was. He tortured her and once I saw her face, distorted with pain and I heard those soul-killing screams, I froze. He stood there with a sick grin on his face. I could have stopped that bastard but I froze!"

"You were only 12." You said in his ear.

"That is no excuse!" He cried. "He found out that she carried a jewel in her neck, and he tortured her with it. He found a way to kill her by just standing there. He knew how to use words." You could feel his rapid breathing and shivers ran through his body. "She just screamed, clutching her neck for some time. Screaming words that made no sense. Suddenly, she grew quiet and for the first time during her torture, she made a full sentence. She said, 'how could you, Inasu' then, she crumpled to the cold Earth in a lifeless heap." He said, again falling to a whisper, barely audible even by you. You felt burning in your throat and hot tears form in your eyes. You held him tight and closed your eyes, allowing the tears to roll down your cheeks and soak into his shirt. You knew that you had to be there for him. At this point, he really needed you.

"Inasu...I'm here for you." You whispered.

"That's the problem...I'm afraid that its going to happen to you too."

"How?"

"I found that I'm jinxed with a curse that kills everyone close to me. I'm horrified to think that I've cursed you to an early death."

_(a/n16 Okay, okay, I know...I got the idea of the jinx or curse or whatever from Dean Koontz. If you have read Watchers, you would know exactly what I'm talking about, and I didn't want to act like I thought of it all by myself...cause I didn't. Just thought you should know. )_

As he sat in your arms, you looked into the sea, expecting to see just the rolling waves. Instead, in the sky, a great bird flew. However, as you looked closer, you saw that this was no bird but a cat. A great fire tiger with people on its back. Inasu felt your curiosity and looked up where you were looking. You felt him gasp as he saw the tiger. You felt his hands on your arms and grip you tightly.

"What's the matter?" You asked, not taking the same reaction as he had. He was staring intently at the flying beast with fear in his eyes.

"He said he wouldn't find her here." He whispered fearfully to himself.

"What?" You asked. He turned to face you but he wasn't looking at you like he was before, he was looking _at _you. Studying your face as if making a decision. He took one quick glance at the approaching beast. You looked at it also and found that it was descending. You saw red on its back, along with green and white. It was InuYasha and Kagome. You looked back at Inasu.

"Hey! It's Yorukage!!" Kagome yelled. Before you could respond to her greet, or even turn your head to acknowledge her, Inasu leaned in and kissed you hard and passionately. Your eyes grew wide and your whole body went stiff. You heard Kagome in the background as the edges of your eyes sparkled.

"Oh, my goodness." Kagome said. InuYasha was silent but, unfortunately, you could feel the tension. You then felt the weirdest sensation. You felt like you were in love but you also felt angry and scared. It was definitely weird but it passed as soon as he released you. When he pulled away from you he looked into your eyes and smiled, his grip still strong. The sparkles you saw from the corner of your eyes, you noticed was not just an illusion but when it moved all around the two of you, you noticed that it was the sand. It was rising and swirling around Inasu and you and when it lifted from the ground, it turned black and sparkled. When it completely entrapped the two of you, you felt like you were sitting in the middle of the night sky. The sand constantly moved and swirled but sparkled like stars in the blackness. You looked around with awe and Inasu never took his eyes off of you, even though his grip loosened until his hands were simply resting on your arms. He knew what was happening, you had a feeling he did.


End file.
